Cursed At Birth
by Carlywa
Summary: Princess Ichigo is frail and weak, as a Demorous cursed her at birth. Her parents, rulers of the Province of Earthian, wish to marry her to the Angilorous Prince Masaya. The Province of Demorous intervene. Irregular and often prolonged updates. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the Kingdom of Mundi there existed two Gods. These Gods were the servants of the Lord, Ruler of All, and there were only two, placed above the countless demi-gods that took the shape and mind of their superiors. The kinder of the two Gods went by Angilorous. She was beautiful, loving, and peaceful. Her pale white hair floated eerily around her body, contrasting greatly against her dark skin. The fiercer God went by Demorous. He was strong, cunning, and cruel. His pale skin glittered in the light, standing out against the darkness of his hair.

The two were complete opposites, each representing a half of their Lord, and because of this, constantly fought. In anger at their antics, the Lord banished them to opposite ends of the Kingdom. This left the demi-gods lost, and those that took the shape and mind of Angilorous followed her, and those who took after Demorous followed him.

The two Gods lived in content for centuries, each minding their own, and leading their followers. But Demorous longed for Angilorous, and Angilorous longed for Demorous. So each flew to the other, unaware of each other's intent. When they finally met, they clashed with each other. They did not fight, but instead made love. And thus, Earthian was born.

_Author's Note_

_This is a Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction. This is also only a prologue. You will notice there is no mention of any character you will see in the anime. This is because this is only a prologue. _

_The first chapter will be up in a few hours, in which there will be characters you will recognise._

_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._


	2. Dwelling

**Chapter One - Dwelling**

Once upon a time, there lived a fair princess. She was both beautiful and kind, but also sick and weak. The princess was as frail as a porcelain doll, and had been since birth, to the distress of the Province of Earthian. Nonetheless, Princess Ichigo was a happy child, and had many friends. Four friends in particular were the daughters of Queen Sakura's attendants, and were chosen as playmates for the young princess, as their ties to the royal family of the Earthian dated back millennia's, since the birth of the third Province.

Nine-year-old Ichigo sat in her room, playing quietly with three wooden dolls. The first had dark skin, and pale hair. The second was fair-headed, with tan skin. The last was her favourite; with pale skin, and dark hair, it was by far the most worn of the dolls. Her father had told her that they were the three Gods - Angilorous, Earthian, and Demorous, whom each member of the three Provinces looked respectively alike to, when he gave them to her on her fifth birthday. Ichigo had never seen a Demorous, though, thus why she loved playing with that certain doll. She imagined they were dark and mysterious, as well as intelligent and hard. They were scary, too. They cast destructive magic, and could possess another Mundi if they so wished. They weren't at all like the beautiful Angilorous, who she got to see every so often.

Four other girls entered Ichigo's room, each bowing before running over and kneeling around her.

"How are you, Princess Ichigo-sister?" asked the youngest of the four, a five-year-old girl called Pudding. "It's been a while since we've seen you, Princess Ichigo," ten-year-old Lettuce stated, a ten-year-old Mint agreeing with a nod. "How are you feeling today, Princess?" fifteen year old Zakura questioned. Ichigo smiled sweetly. "I am well," she answered, standing up to greet her friends. "Shall we go play in the garden?"

X

The dark chapel was full of whispers. In the darkness, pale faces shone, all staring at the three figures before the altar. Two Elders stared sternly at a younger Demorous, their pale, wrinkled faces illuminated in candlelight, as they waited for the kneeling boy to finish saying the rights. "Prince Kisshu," they whispered, in scratchy voices that exhaled history. The boy, having just finished his ordeal, looked up at the Elders. His face was as pale as a Demorous' should be, and his hair as dark. His mouth, slightly agape, showed hints of sharp, pointed teeth, nearly as white as his face.

"Prince Kisshu," the Elders repeated, in unison, "you have completed your tests. Now, you are a servant of our God, and will serve him in whichever way he may see fit, without question. If you should fail, your punishment is banishment from the Province, which would mean your death." The boy stood, and bowed to the Elders. "I understand, ancient ones," he confirmed, his voice sound but wavering. "I will serve the God Demorous in whichever way he may see fit, without question. If I shall fail, I will die."

The Elders nodded slowly, and stared up at the statue towering above them. "The God will be pleased with you, Prince Kisshu, if you complete your task," the mumbled, shuffling silently. Kisshu was also looking at the stone face of Demorous. "And what is my task, ancient ones?"

The Elders sniggered. "You must continue," they whispered, "what your father started, when you were but a lad."

Kisshu paled. His father, the King, died eight years ago, in the on-going wars between the Demorous and the Angilorous. The two races had never befriended the other. The only recorded peace between the two had been the birth of Earthian, but no one believed those fairy tales.

But, the task the Elders spoke of involved travelling to the Province of Earthian, and kidnapping the Earthian princess, nine year old Ichigo. "But Elders, I am only 15, not yet a man!" Kisshu explained in desperation at his task, but the Elders would not have it. "That is exactly why you must go. On a normal circumstance, Castle Aequalis is accessible by anyone who seeks audience with King Shintaro, or Queen Sakura. However, the Demorous, as you well know, are not welcome there. The reason you have been chosen is because you are young. If they catch, which is unlikely, they will be more inclined to not kill you. The Earthian are soft hearted."

Kisshu was quiet. It was logical, but still very dangerous. And could he really kidnap Princess Ichigo? She was frail and sick - rarely left her castle room. And it was all because of his father, King Pai of the Demorous. Pai was analytical, strong, and devious; every thing a King of the Demorous should be. And it was because he was a Demorous - the most like their God in almost a thousand years, that he decided to test his powers, by practicing dark magic, destroying small towns on the borders of the adjoining lands, by possessing animals, and even other Mundies, and also by cursing the royal children of his rival races. Prince Masaya was the first, but more importantly, there was Princess Ichigo.

Princess Ichigo was only a few hours old when another Earthian possessed by the Demorous King cast an enchantment over her that would diminish all her powers, all her strength, and all her willpower for the rest of her life. This enchantment, however, was an experiment, and Pai soon realised that for this curse to work, he would have to place it over her again before she turned 10, or she would recover, and become both mentally and physically strong, and this curse had to be repeated every ten years for the rest of her existence.

The reason behind this experiment was known to be only as an experiment of his powers, but Kisshu knew his father well, and wasn't fooled. His father had been analytical, and did nothing without reason. His father had known something, something important to do with the Princess, and possibly the young Prince, too, or he would never have risked so much. For why curse the royal families as an experiment, when there would have been countless sacrifices, willing to give their bodies to their King at a moments notice.

The Elders dismissed him, and Kisshu marched solemnly through the dwindling crowd to his abode. Since his father had died, his mother had gone insane, and was deemed unfit to hold the throne. As Kisshu was too young, the Province of Demorous currently held no government, other than the Elders. The Elders, or the ancient ones, were Mundies of any race who were over a century old. They were the ones who were the closest to the Gods. Because of this, they were held in high respect, and were almost considered sacred. This is why Kisshu did not fight their decision. To do so would be to invoke their wrath, and the wrath of his people.

The Prince was distressed. He would have to leave his beloved home, as simple and dark as it was, and kidnap a child, and innocent. He would have to stand by and watch as the child, terrified, was cursed, and her memory wiped. He would have to take her back, avoiding guards searching for the Princess, and leave her somewhere, possibly in the woods, lost and afraid until someone found her. Or something. Many fierce animals prowled the Sylva Woods, especially around the uninhabited border between Demorous and Earthian. It would be an arduous task.

Walking down the ill-kept, cobbled path, Kisshu saw many people he knew. Some bowed to him in respect of his royal blood; others pretended they did not see him. It was common. Not many Demorous could stand one another, given their hostile nature.

It took him another fifteen minutes of wanderings in deep thought before he arrived at his 'house'. The building loomed high above him, towering above everything else in the Province. Castle Dirus could be seen from anywhere above sea level in the Province, and was known for it's bleak, dreary atmosphere. The gardens were full of brambles and weeds, the courtyards were in disarray, and the upkeep of the place was fully justifiable to speculate upon. Regardless of its flaws, however, it was what Kisshu saw as home.

As he pushed open the large, decaying doors, he saw his unstable mother crouching on the floor, tracing the patterns in the pavers. "Morning, Mother," he offered, but received no reply. She was truly a lost soul. Her skin was paler then a sheet of Angilorous paper, and covered in dirt and blotches of pink pigments. Her raven hair fell in straggles against her back and over her face, falling to the floor slightly. The pale white garment that covered her was no longer clean - it was covered in mud and dust. The image before him was the aftermath of a Demorous in love.

A Demorous could not love - at least, not in way one might think. A Demorous was harsh, hostile, uncaring, and aggressive. If by chance, they were to get along with each other, they could consider themselves in love, seek acceptance by the Elders, and have children, if they so wished. But a 'marriage' usually does not last long in Demorous, for they're a many fights that break out in the Province. When two are so close, emotions are intensified - so when the rival Kings killed King Pai in the war, it drove his mother to insanity.

And so the war, as well as Kisshu's parents, was lost.

He trudged up to his room, brooding over nothing. Pushing open his door with its customary groan, he struggled out of his shirt and lay bare-chested on his bed. Small scars littered his exposed skin, a rather prominent one curving from below the right side of his collarbone and underneath his arm. He had received it training with his brother Taruto a year ago. It was a gruesome looking thing, grey and similar to a burn; it stood out greatly against his skin, and Kisshu was prone to stroking it absently, as he was currently doing so.

He was thinking about his task again - the kidnapping of Princess Ichigo. Could he really do it? Probably. He had all the training. But he didn't know what to do with children - he was still a child himself. What if she screamed? Was she so weak that she could not scream? Would she try and resist? What if he hurt her?

All these questions flittered through his head, giving him a headache. The Princess' birthday was soon - less then a month away. He would have to start planning, and give himself plenty of time. Kisshu sighed, stood up, and made his way over to his window. He leaned over the sill, staring down at the desolate wasteland that was his homeland, as the sun began to set and plunge the land into darkness. Nothing grew here; his people sustained themselves of what scarce food they could scavenge, like birds of prey, or the occasional animal hunt in the Sylva Woods. It distressed him that his Province was damned to this. They did not deserve it. He had promised himself when he was a boy that he would try to help these people, and he still believed he could. He just didn't know how. And that troubled him.

Slipping off the rest of his clothes, Kisshu climbed into his bed, pulling the rough-hewn sheets over his naked body. Hopeless as it might have seemed to him, he tried to get some sleep, and eventually, fell away into oblivion.


	3. Curiosity

**Chapter Two - Curiosity**

Kisshu awoke in a feverish state. His bed sheets were soaked with sweat, and looked like a tornado had hit in his sleep. All he remembered was a beautiful maiden, with long flowing red hair, and hazel eyes. She was dying; he wanted to save her - so badly, that it stung his heart and made his body feel cold. He did not know what this attachment was, this feeling of needing to protect the maiden. Why should he want to? He had never seen this woman before, so it was strange that she should find her way into his head. Was she a figment of his imaginings? Kisshu shook his head.

Kicking the twisted covers away from his legs and off his bed, he ambled into the adjoining room to his. A bucket of fresh water had been brought into his bathroom, probably while he slept; it wasn't uncommon for the slaves to do so. Sighing, he grabbed a rough cloth from a nearby table and began scrubbing his body clean. Once he was done, he stood in the hollow basin that was his washtub and emptied the rest of the water over his head, thoroughly soaking both his head, and the floor. "The slaves can clean that."

The Prince strode back into his room, feeling the chill of icy wind flowing in through the third story window. Picking up the robe that lay on the ground from the previous night, he slung it over his shoulder and looked for something to wear; something that didn't reek of the temple or the Elders. After five minutes, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to wear his royal blue day robes, or his scarlet walking robes. There was a shaky knock at his door. Kisshu threw the blue robes over his head. "Enter," he commanded, fastening the robe around himself.

Three dirty looking Demorous women entered wearing dirty rags. They each carried an assortment of cleaning equipment - cleaning rags, small buckets of water, and a stained wicker basket for clothes.

Kisshu watched them enter, a smirk playing on his delicately sinister features. The last girl to enter avoided his gaze, and hid behind the other girls as much as she could. Her straggly black hair covered her eyes, and underneath the dirt of slavery was pale skin, with many little scratches and small sores. He fixed his gaze on her, following her as she moved warily around the room. She intrigued him slightly, because she was afraid. Even in slavery, a strong-willed Demorous would never show fear. She was weak, and manipulable - the perfect toy.

Kisshu leaned against the wall, next to the window, watching the slaves clean up his relatively tidy room. He watched obsessively as the fearful one knelt on the ground and scrubbed at the old timber that was his floor, with her back to him. She was younger than the others; around his age, maybe a bit younger. Her body gave all the delectable hints of puberty, and his own hormones were running rampant. He felt himself harden from staring at her well-shaped hips and bottom; from watching the sweat trickle down her bare back as she hurriedly went about her work.

When the slaves had at last, finished, Kisshu halted them before they left the room. "You," he said, motioning to the one he had been observing. "Would you care to stay behind a few more minutes? There's something else I require from you." The girl seemed scared at this prospect, but was forced to obey. After all, he was the Prince, and she was but a slave.

As her comrades left, Kisshu approached the girl. "What is your name, slave?" he questioned, holding her jaw in his hand delicately. "M-M-Moana…" the girl trembled. Kisshu nodded. "Well, Moana. You have certainly captured my interest. What is it that has made you a slave?"

Moana stared at him with agony in her eyes. "I… I was convicted… A thief…" Kisshu chuckled to himself. "Convicted by the Elders, I presume? 'In the name of Lord, none shall steal'? Such is the irony of this land, where everyone is poor but myself and mine, and are forced into thievery." The girl nodded slowly.

Kisshu drew her closer. "Moana… You will stay with me today. You shall do as I wish." Moana was trembling. "An-and what is it… t-that you wish…?" The Prince smirked, and greedily wrapped his arms around Moana's bare waist. She gasped, and tried to push him away. "No, no! P-please!" she struggled. "What is wrong, Moana, dearest? Do you not wish to embrace me?" He pushed her back until she was up against the wall, and pressed his body lightly against hers, his hands on either side of her hand. His thumb stroked her cheek.

"Please don't struggle, Moana. I desire you…" he whispered to her, and she shuddered. "Please…" she whimpered, "let me go back to my friends…" Tears began to roll down her face, making tracts in the dirt on her cheeks. "But Moana, you would be so much better off here, with me. I could look after you, you know. You wouldn't be a slave anymore. The only price you would have to pay is that you would be mine, and only mine. You must stay with me, Moana." Moana shook her head, tears still spilling down her face.

Kisshu was confused. He usually got everything he desired, without question. "Are you afraid of me?" he questioned, his voice quiet. She nodded, and hid her face. "There is nothing to be afraid of, sweet girl. I am not as cruel as I am made out to be - I am not as unforgiving as my father." Moana had stopped struggling against him, but had her eyes closed. Kisshu moved his mouth towards her neck, and kissed it gently. This sparked a gasp from Moana, and her eyes flew open. She tried to get away again, but Kisshu grabbed her arms and held them against the wall.

He left little trails of kisses up and down her neck, and then sucked on it slightly. Moana gasped again, still struggling against him. Pushing his body slightly harder against hers, he could feel himself throbbing with want. Moana could feel it, too, pressing up against her thigh. But his lips were so soft, so kind against her skin. She could feel her resolve weakening, as his kisses got progressively higher, before sucking on her earlobe. A moan escaped her lips this time, exciting Kisshu more. He dragged her back with him, and lowered her on to his bed, placing himself next to her. His hands followed the contours of her body, caressing every slope.

"You are quite lovely, Moana… I would love to be able to call you mine…" Kisshu urged. "I would look after you, you know, and you could look after me, too." Moana didn't say anything, but turned her head away from him. His hands travelled down her thigh, and flicked up her skirt. He caressed her upper thigh greedily, his hand getting closer and closer to a place she did not desire him to be. His fingers pressed gently against her, stroking her, making her moan again. He delved his fingers deeper into her, exploring as much as he could. It excited him; it was so warm and inviting, and the sounds Moana was making implored him to consider that she was experiencing some amount of pleasure.

With a few quick, deft movements, he had removed the rags that she wore, and discarding them on the floor. Moana was left naked, her curvy body illuminated in the morning light flowing in through the window. The wind, however, made her shiver in the cold, Kisshu observed, while removing his own clothing. He placed himself over her, between her legs. He was swollen with want, his manhood touching the lips between her legs slightly. He imagined thrusting himself between those lips, imagined the warmth and wet around his shaft, and it excited him.

He lowered himself gently against her, and could feel her breasts against his chest. "P-please, Prince K-Kisshu," she begged, "I-I'm a virgin, I d-don't want this! Please!" Kisshu pulled a sad smile. "It'll be okay, my dear Moana. I won't let it hurt for long; I'll be gentle for your first time, I promise." In defeat, Moana nodded her head slowly, knowing she could not fight or cry her way out of it. Kisshu would feel that she was quite moist between her legs - whether or not she wanted it, her body certainly did. He trailed kisses up her jaw line, and pushed himself slowly into her, and heard her groan. He pulled out, and then delved in again, this time going a bit deeper. Moana groaned louder this time, obviously in some pain as he forced himself into her. He went faster the next time, and progressively, he forced himself deeper and deeper into her, each time causing Moana to cry out in agony.

There were tears spilling down her face as she wept in pain and despair. He was fully inside her now, and was pulling in and out in a steady rhythm. It took a long time for the pain to fade away after he pulled out for the last time, a while later.

Kisshu was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his forehead. He lay down next to his weeping Moana, and stroked her hair. "Hush now sweet, it's okay. There's no need to cry." He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head in his neck, trying to comfort the crying girl.

He felt bad for what he had just done, but knew that he would make it up to this woman. After all, he planned on seeing her again. And again. And again. He would make sure that she didn't suffer in slavery, so long as she was his.

They lay together for hours, Moana gradually starting to relax in Kisshu's arms. He wasn't hurtful. Moana knew that he had just raped her, and stolen the remainder of her pitiful childhood - but he hadn't done it in a cruel, malicious way. He was almost loving in his caresses, his touches. He was even loving in the sense that he was trying to comfort her, after he had his way and was satisfied - that certainly wasn't something she had expected.

Maybe she could one day grow to stand him. Moana flinched, and buried her head deeper in the crook of Kisshu's neck subconsciously. Only maybe, would that happen. And it would take a very, very long time.

X

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to all the people that, in the last few days, have either reviewed, favourited, or alerted this story. I appreciate it._

_I would just like to let you know that, no; this chapter is not a filler. The 'sex/rape scene' in it was also very necessary for the plot, and quite possibly a sequel to this fan fiction, once it is finished._

_Thank you all, once again._

_The next instalment should be up in around a week. It's my birthday on the coming weekend, and I'm quite busy making preparations, and may not have time to write - I apologise for this._

_After the weekend, however, there should be a regular upload of once a week; possibly even every few days if I have the time amongst my homework and assignments to write chapters._

_Thanks for reading, and I would greatly appreciate reviews and/or constructive criticism. _

_I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew._


	4. Struggle

**Chapter Three - Struggle**

Princess Ichigo was to travel to Angilorous today - she was very nervous. Long journeys made her ill, and she wouldn't have her friends to accompany her this time.

It was the day before her 10th birthday, and she was going to be spending it with her parents, Prince Masaya, and his parents. To humour her, the Kings and Queens were throwing a tea party for her birthday, but also to announce the engagement of the two young heirs.

Ichigo laid in bed feeling queasy as her mother and an attendant moved about the room collecting clothes and toys for the journey. "Come now, Ichigo," Queen Sakura said, holding Ichigo's wooden dolls in her hands, "come help your mother pack. You cannot lie in bed all day." Ichigo sighed, and carefully sat up in bed. Her mother pulled down her frilly white night dress as she climbed out of the bed, and began walking around on the rug that covered the cold stones of her floor.

"Must we travel today, Mother?" she whispered sleepily, picking up a rag doll from the nearby rocking chair. "Yes, dearest. Do you not wish to see Prince Masaya?" Ichigo shook her head. "It's not that, Mother. I just don't feel like turning ten." Queen Sakura chuckled. "A birthday is not something you can postpone, little Ichigo. Aging comes, and it cannot be stopped. But with age, comes growth, and healing. You've been getting much better these coming weeks. Even today, your cheeks glow with a healthy pink, something we would not have seen a month ago."

Ichigo sighed. She was happy she was getting better, but she still didn't want to sit in a boring carriage all day until they got to Angilorous Manor later tonight. And Masaya was nice and all, but Mother said that she would be spending the rest of her life with him. What if he didn't like her?

Queen Sakura walked over to her daughter. "Come now, Ichigo. It's time to get dressed."

X

Kisshu watched the carriage trundle out of the castle grounds, and down the cobblestone road. The sound of the horses' hooves against the road sent echoes through the surrounding gardens, in which he hid.

The dark Prince had learned a few days ago that the royal family were travelling to Angilorous for the Princess' birthday. He knew that if there were any time to kidnap the little one, now would be his best chance. He surveyed the area carefully, and stealthily followed the carriage and its entourage.

He was very glad the Princess was weak, and afraid of loud noises and speed, otherwise the carriage would have been speeding away, out of his sight. He followed the carriage for hours, stopping only when they did.

When they were an hour away from the border, travelling along Angel's Crossing in the Sylva Woods, Kisshu made his move.

Subtly, he threw a rock at the side of the carriage, alerting the guards. The carriage slowed down and stopped, and the guards spread out, searching for the cause. One guard remained behind the keep an eye on the royal family.

This was Kisshu's only chance to kidnap the princess.

"Chimera animal!" he commanded almost silently. He held his hands out, and a fine white mist departed from him, forming into a floating jellyfish like animal. This semi-transparent beast hovered in the air for a few seconds, before floating up towards a nearby sparrow, chirping warily at the presence of the dark prince. The chimera animal suddenly lunged at the bird, enveloping it with its long, wispy tentacles. With a flutter of feathers the sparrow was transformed into a monster.

The monster swept down on the carriage, screeching an ear-splitting howl. The guard looked on in horror, and then fainted. There were panicked cries from within the carriage as the beast ravaged the wood framework with its fierce talons. Kisshu leapt from his bushes, and unhinged the door with a dagger. To his utmost surprise, Princess Ichigo jumped out, a doll clasped firmly in her hands. "Ichigo!" he heard her mother cry in desperation. Before her mother could collect the child, the dark prince swept the little girl up in his arms, and made off with her.

The little princess was in shock at being received by such a strange looking fellow, and so she was quiet, studying his face. When Kisshu and his charge were well away from the scene, he put Ichigo down, and called back his chimera animal. A few minutes later, a little floating jellyfish made it's way into the clearing, and disappeared into Kisshu's hand.

It was a day before they reached the border, and Princess Ichigo was becoming harder to handle.

"Mister! Mister! I'm hungry!" she complained, tugging at his shirt with her free hand. "I know, I know," Kisshu sighed, and handed her some berries from his knapsack. She munched on them happily, holding his hand.

The journey wasn't hard because she was struggling. The journey was hard because the curse seemed to be wearing off, and she was becoming increasing energetic. Twice already he nearly lost her in the woods in spurts of energy where she broke away from him and ran giggling into nearby bushes, chasing small, furry wildlife. Thankfully, there were only a few more hours of travel to go.

When they finally got to Castle Dirus, Ichigo was afraid. Everything was so dark and gloomy, especially the castle that towered above her head. Kisshu dragged the teary eyed child into the castle, catching a glimpse of Moana as he entered. She greeted him with a nod as he walked up a flight of stairs. "M-Mister, where are we? Where's Mother and Father?" she finally asked. "Far away," was the only answer she received, and this frightened her.

They entered the first door they came upon, and Kisshu sat the princess down on the neat but shabby bed. "Now, Ichigo. You must stay here for a while. I will be back soon, with some people that will help you." Ichigo nodded, tears trickling down her face. "Will Mother and Father be coming?" she asked, sobbing. "No. But you will see them soon, don't worry, Princess." He left her then, leaving the doll that she had carried in her hand when he kidnapped her.

Ichigo fiddled with the doll, pulling her knees up close to her. It was her Demorous doll. Until now, it had been the only liking of a Demorous that she had ever seen. Just today, she had seen several prowling the foreign streets, and lurking in the castle. She was terrified, and started to sob.

The door creaked open - it was a Demorous lady. Her messy black hair covered her face, and as she approached the little girl, brushed it away from her face. Ichigo watched as the woman approached her, and knelt on the ground near her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Ichigo hid her face. "My name is Moana. What's yours?" she attempted.

"P-P-Princess Ichigo." "That's a pretty name. Matches your pretty face."

Ichigo giggled with glee. "I like your name, too," she said shyly, glancing at Moana from under her lashes. "Hey, lady, where'd Mister go?" she asked with more vigour. "Mister? Who's that?" Ichigo motioned to her doll. "He looks like my dolly here! He's got pointy ears like an elfie, and wears his hair in pigtails like a girl!" Ichigo giggled again, and Moana couldn't help but smirk a little herself. The little princess was talking about Prince Kisshu.

The door opened once more. "Moana," said a familiar voice. The smirk left her face immediately, and she turned away from the little girl and silently left the room. Kisshu grabbed her arm as she walked out the door. "Thank you," he said awkwardly, before caressing her cheek and ushering her away.

Kisshu entered the room and picked the little princess up. She giggled, "You're back, Mister!" she squealed in delight, and he grimaced. "Well, aren't you in a better mood, little miss?" he muttered, and she nodded joyfully. "That lady was really nice."

X

_Author's Note:_

_I really must apologise for my unexpected delay. I could list many reasons for why it was so, but excuses are excuses, and after all – you're hear to read my fan-fiction, not read why my punctuality is so poor._

_Regardless, I hope you enjoy the latest instalment, and I would greatly appreciate any reviews and/or constructive criticisms my lovely readers would have to offer._


	5. Of Chimera Animals And Coming Of Age

Chapter Four – Of Chimera Animals And Coming Of Age

The stone-brick chapel was deathly silent. Only 9 people gathered inside, five crowding around a stone slab in a perfect circle, each of whom held a gnarled wooden staff with a digitised crystal* connecting each with a barely visible turquoise stream of light. On the stone slab in the centre lay a sleeping princess, who would not awaken for several days; it would be as if her whole adventure was just a nightmare – or, would it be her favourite dream?

Three Demorous stood a little way away, staring at the odd occasion. Prince Kisshu looked on forlornly. He had grown attached to the girl in the few days she was within his custody, and soon he would have to begin the long journey back into Earthian territory to return the rosy-haired maiden. Kisshu was also quite anxious about his little charge; he didn't know what the curse entailed while it was being conducted.

There were two Elders standing beside him, each asking him various questions that he wasn't paying much attention to. "Crown Prince Kisshu, after your journey is complete, we must begin preparations for your coronation," one of the Elders spoke. This snapped Kisshu out of his reverie. "Coronation? No, no. I am not ready." The Elders hissed silently, and hunched over in frustration. "My Lord, you are coming of age to be King! This province needs a King!" The young man turned toward the old historian. "I have said no. The Elders may continue leading the people in place of a King until the time comes when I have found myself a bride, and are ready to take the throne with my Queen. Until then, I will not." The Elders grumbled silently, obviously angered by the boy's antics.

"My Lord," the second began, "we are aware that you are courting one of the slaves of your castle. Would it not be fitting to wed the one that so seeks the Prince's affections?" Kisshu sighed. "My sirs, have I not just said my intentions? It is true, I am courting a servant, but not one fit to become Queen. My mother still lives, and I shall not have her good status tainted by one of a lowly slave." The Elders grumbled once again, obviously doubting the good nature of their former Queen. Kisshu, angered by this, would have lashed out at the old men, if he had not heard a cry come from the altar.

He started forward, stopping several steps away. The turquoise lights were no longer forming a circle around the girl, but were now actually reaching _inside_ her. The girl was crying in her spell-induced sleep, crying out in pain. Her eyes flickered and rolled under their closed lids, and she twitched constantly. The lights were retreated now, but they dragged something with it. It was a little opaque black cat, squirming and hissing and spitting at its captors, trying to get free and return to the little girl. Once the cat spirit was out of the girl entirely, it went limp and started to fade. The little girl it once inhabited also stopped moaning and moving.

Kisshu was terrified. What had just happened? What was that cat? Was it her spirit? Said spirit's eyes started to close. "It is stronger, this time round," one of the Elders conducting the curse spoke. "Soon, when we conduct the spell ten years from now, we will be able to harness its power… The Mew Aqua."

"Mew… Aqua?" Kisshu marvelled to himself. "Yes, Prince Kisshu" another Elder whispered greedily. "A magical power bestowed only to the strongest of blood. It can only be found in those Earthian born, for they possess the blood of both Demorous, and Angilorous. Kisshu stared at the little princess. She looked so weak, and no wonder. Her soul has been stolen.

Just as Kisshu thought this, however, the cat spirit began to lower back into the little girls chest. It looked weak, however. This must be how the Elders cursed her. They sapped the strength from her very spirit.

"Come, Prince Kisshu." The Elders beckoned to him, stepping down from the altar. "See how she lacks strength? This curse will last for ten more years, but then the ritual will have to be conducted again; before her twentieth birthday. We risked it enough by having this ritual several days late." Kisshu nodded. "I will do my best next time to ensure we can conduct it on time."

The Elders chuckled. "Poor, naïve, Prince Kisshu! We cannot risk sending you again. You will be a man by then, and able to be tried as a man. And what if the young princess recognises you? No, we cannot risk it."

Kisshu's heart fell, and this confused him. He shook it off. "I shall return the lady to her land," he announced, and the Elders nodded.

X

Two men walked briskly down the bright, pebbled path. The path was lined on either side by magnificent oak trees, and the sky above them was blue, and bright with sunshine. The aurora of the two men was anything but bright, however, as they were King Shintaro and King Aoyama. King Shintaro and his Queen had arrived in Angilorous four days ago, without their beloved daughter – she had been kidnapped, though it was not known by who. The dark skinned King spoke. "Shintaro, my good friend, we shall find Lady Ichigo, I promise you. My own guards are out searching." Shintaro nodded. "Where is my wife, my friend? She must be awfully upset still. Our little Ichigo…" Shintaro murmured the last few words to himself, though not quiet enough, as Aoyama laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, and guided him inside.

Inside, Queen Sakura sat stiffly in her chair, her eyes as red as her hair from crying. Her husband came and knelt by her side, kissing her hand dearly. "Do not worry, my love; we will find her soon."

There was commotion outside. Hand on their swords, the two men faced the door, ready to protect the woman if anything were to happen. Three guards came tumbling inside, one carrying an unconscious little girl in his arms, who was wrapped up securely in a worn blanket, covered in dirt.

"Ichigo!" Sakura cried, running from her seat and to the guards. "Watch out, Ma'am!" one of the guards cried, whisking the Queen away from the door. "The beast's after us still, Milords!" the last guard cried out, nursing his wounds. The two Kings rushed out of the room, and glared up at the bird that was attacking the castle.

The Angilorous King called out to his best general, who was instructing several troupes of soldier into battle. "Ryou!" A rather tanned man with wavy blonde locks turned and sauntered over. "At your command, Your Highnesses," said the blonde, kneeling for his King. He stood once again, a determined look on his face. "What are your orders, sir?"

"Defeat the monster, as soon as possible, and by all means necessary!" roared King Shintaro. General Ryou looked from Aoyama to Shintaro, and back to Aoyama. "Sir?" Aoyama nodded. Ryou gave a quick bow, and returned to his men. The Kings joined the ferocious battle, and the beast was slain; it's head severed from its body, before exploding in light. The last that was seen of the beast was a faint jellyfish looking animal, before it disappeared entirely.

King Shintaro ran back to his wife and child, bursting in the door of the room to find them nowhere in sight. "Sakura!" he called out, his voice booming off the walls. A lady in waiting appeared at another door, and beckoned for him. "This way, Milord!" she whispered hurriedly, and disappeared. The King followed her, and was led to the infirmary. "Sakura?" he called out again, this time quieter, heedful of the many wounded soldiers being led into the room for healing. One was missing an arm.

Finding his wife, leaning over a bed at the far end of the room, Shintaro hurried over to her, and saw his little Ichigo fast asleep in her bed. She looked troubled, even in sleep. Whatever had happened to the little princess must have traumatised her greatly.

The princess would not awake for another few weeks.

X

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry I am once again so late with this chapter. Highschool, grade 12, garden club, etc, all take up my precious time. Plus, I procrastinate a fair bit. Regardless, here's Chapter Four._

_Chapter Five will take place after a 9 ½ year time gap. Just a heads up. _

_I'll try and make the next one longer, too. This is another short chapter, because I was in a hurry to get it up for you guys tonight. I hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review. It makes me so happy to know that you guys enjoy my story, and I love hearing your positive opinions; they give me more initiative to write._

_* A crystal in the shape of a diamond, made of pure data. If you have seen the anime, imagine a minature version of Pai's digital orb that he constructs his attacks on Earth with. _


	6. Prey

Chapter Five – Prey

A princess walked down a glimmering aisle, glittering herself, as she was covered in the finest diamonds. They were sewn into her beautiful white wedding dress, and placed delicately around her rosy hair, accenting the elegant white gold tiara atop her head. Her delicate features bore little makeup, only a smudge of eyeliner to bring out her beautiful green eyes, and a small layer of pink gloss over her already rosy lips. Her skin, covered in a white floral lace, was pale and sickly; the reason her arms were covered to her fingertips on her special day. For Princess Ichigo was to be married today.

A tear ran day her sickly features. At once, the smiling faces around her, and her father who led her by the arm to her handsome prince, all become twisted.

Their dark faces still grinned, but a sadistic one had replaced the smile of joy. Ichigo was scared. She broke loose from her father's monster grip and ran back down the aisle, towards the light that was quickly escaping the building. But she was so weak; so tired. Before she could reach the door, Ichigo could feel herself slowing, could feel the hot murky breath on their neck. She turned to look at her future husband, Prince Masaya. His cackling giggle terrified her. She screamed.

X

Several attendants ran into the room. "Milady, are you alright?" one of them asked, petting Princess Ichigo's feverish face with a damp washcloth. "Mmm, thank you, ladies. It is just another nightmare. I am terribly sorry to disturb your sleep with this." The ladies smiled woefully at their beautiful princess. "Do not fret, young princess. It is what we are here for." Ichigo looked back at her ladies in waiting. These three women looked after her day and night, and she hated depriving them of their much-needed sleep just because of her night terrors. After all, these dreams had been coming and going since she was ten years old, from the time she awoke after allegedly been kidnapped. Ichigo could never remember what had happened.

"What is the time?" she asked softly, holding her head in one of her hands. "It is just past the crack of dawn, Princess." She nodded, her head throbbing. "Ready a bath and some riding clothes for me." The women that had previously been hovering around her in worry jumped to action, even though they themselves were still in their nightdresses.

Ichigo soaked her shaken body in the warm water in a room that was open to the sea air. Castle Aequalis was situated directly next to the Sea of Mer, and Princess Ichigo's bathroom faced it directly. The walls were lined with windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling, though there was no reason to suspect the Princess' privacy could ever by invaded, as the room as several stories above the ground, and the ground level of the castle was several stories above the crashing waves. Peacefully, Ichigo relaxed, listening to the distant roaring of the waves crashing against the beach and rocks a hundred metres below her.

There was a slight knock at the door. "Milady, your entourage are here and waiting for you, and your best riding dress has been prepared." Ichigo stepped out of the water, and two ladies with a white robe rushed forward and covered her bare skin. "Let them in, please," Ichigo said softly, and the door opened, revealing four girls.

The first to enter was Zakuro, an elegant woman and Ichigo's personal guard, with purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore dark armour that had a slight purple sheen to it in the right light, and a purple-handled whip hung at her belt. Next came Lettuce, a dainty woman who wore a light green riding dress. Tied around her waist with ribbons were two castanets, for she had a love of music, as well as being the Head Chef's assistant. Mint was the next to enter. On her back hung a quiver of arrows and a light blue bow, for she was a talented archer and hunter. She was garbed in a pair of light blue riding breeches and a white blouse, with her eccentric blue hair in two buns. Lastly, came Pudding, the Princess' personal jester. She was an energetic fifteen year old with short, messy blonde hair, who garbed herself in a colourful attire of oranges and yellows, and carried with her a little ring covered in bells, which she called 'Pudding's Ring'.

"Lady Ichigo, we are ready to leave when you are," Zakuro announced, bowing. The other girls soon followed suit. Even though the four girls were the Princess' closest friends, they were still bound by regulations and courtesy for the royal family.

Ichigo nodded. "My dress?" Another two servants hurried forward to dress Ichigo in a fine gown made of velvet. It was a long dress, grey in colour, with gold and silver lining. It was strapless, but had attached lace sleeves that flowed and were pale in colour. The bodice was tied up with ribbons a similar colour to her rosy hair. As for Ichigo's waist-length hair, one of her ladies-in-waiting wound the long, red strands together into a tight bun on top of her head, keeping it in place with several butterfly pins.

She walked out of the bathroom to her own room, her friends following behind her, leaving the servants to clean up. Ichigo slipped on some dark riding boots with a slight heel, and grabbed a riding cloak from her dresser. "Come, friends. I would like to talk to my subjects," she said, smiling.

Four dappled white horses and a black stallion waited for them at the castle gates. With her riding cloak fastened around her neck, a stable hand helped the Princess onto her personal horse, named Shadowstep. He was a beautiful black horse, with a few lighter spots on his rump. Her saddle and bridle were of the finest quality, and she admired them once again as she ran her hands delicately over the reins.

Her four friends had already mounted, with the exception of Lettuce, who was still getting a hand up from another stable hand. With both legs over one side of her steed, like a proper lady, Princess Ichigo set out to greet her people in the early hours of the morning.

The city was only a few minutes at a slow pace from the castle, and the hustle and bustle of early morning preparations could be heard as they entered the spacious city. It was known as Mertown, named after the sea that the town spilled almost over, and was home to the finest shipyard in all of Mundi. Mertown had a very prosperous trade with the other Kingdoms, and received imports of all kinds, some of which were sent to Angilorous. As the five girls passed the townsfolk, some bowed, some waved, and others held out flowers to the princess and a few of the girls. Ichigo waved back sweetly, accepting a few daisies from a little girl wearing scraggly clothes. In return, she gave the girl a shiny coin from her purse, and continued riding as the girl ran off to show her beaming mother.

After travelling through the busy city, there were a few scattered villages that the Princess wished to visit. They travelled along the wore path to the nearest one; Mint and Zakuro keeping a stern eye on the tree line for any possible bandit attacks – they weren't uncommon.

From behind the tree line, the princess was stalked by a set of amber eyes.

"Princess Ichigo, the township is just up ahead. We should be there shortly," Zakuro said, frowning at the forlorn feeling she had resting in the pit of her stomach. "What is the matter, Zakuro?" the Princess inquired, sensing her friend's uncertainty. "I get the feeling there is someone close by. It may just be an animal; do not worry so." Ichigo nodded, and turned back to the road.

There was a faint sound of horses' hooves ahead. Mint's eyes narrowed as she reached back for her bow, her hand hovering over an arrow; Zakuro's hand was on the hilt of her whip, ready to tear the weapon from any approaching enemies' hands. It was then that the crown prince of Angilorous came into view. He looked shocked. "Ichigo?" he called out, and a grin broke his features. "Prince Masaya," Ichigo smiled back.

Masaya trotted up to the princess on his own horse, and dismounted, offering Ichigo his hand. She accepted, and slid down gracefully into his arms. "What a surprise seeing you here!" Masaya laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Ichigo smiled, and blushed at him.

Prince Masaya was the man that Princess Ichigo was betrothed to. They had been engaged since they were very little, and she had grown to love him as they grew up. He took her hand gingerly and kissed it. "Where is my princess off to so early in the morning?" he asked. Still blushing, Ichigo told him they were headed to the nearby village.

"Well," he announced, "please allow myself and my men to accompany you," he smiled, helping her back onto her horse. "It would be my pleasure," Ichigo beamed.

The yellow eyes looked on in greed and jealousy, then disappeared.

X

_Author's Note:_

_See? I can be punctual some times. I wrote this chapter rather quickly because I did not wish to disappoint anyone. I hope you all enjoy it. _

_I'm not entirely sure when the next one will be finished, however. My school holidays are coming up though, so expect a few then. There will be a chapter or two up before then, though. _


	7. Rogue Demorous Sighted!

Chapter Six – Rogue Demorous Sighted!

Masaya smiled down at Ichigo's people as they cheered and celebrated the young royal couple. They threw flowers and gifts to them, and several young village girls swooned after Masaya as he rode past them. "You're quite popular with the ladies, it seems, Prince Masaya," Zakuro observed, studying their surroundings. Masaya blushed. "So it would appear," he murmured, catching Ichigo's eyes with his own and smiling. Ichigo nearly fainted herself. Whenever he smiled at her, especially when his cheeks were tinted with a faint red colour, it would make her heart go aflutter, and she felt light headed. Lettuce noticed this.

"Milady, are you feeling well?" she inquired, worry clear in her voice as she rode up to the princess. "Oh? I just feel a little faint, is all. Nothing to worry about," she murmured wearily. "Perhaps we should head back to the Castle," Zakuro stated blandly. Masaya looked at her, and nodded, a stern look upon his features.

"Indeed, Lady Ichigo, what your servants say is wise. We shall head back to your Castle yonder, and get you well again," he announced, riding up close to her and resting his hand upon her shoulder. Ichigo blushed at the gesture, and nodded shyly.

A little girl walked up to Pudding's horse. "Uhm, s'cuse me missus pretty lady…" she murmured. Pudding looked down at the girl, who appeared to be around the same age as her, and dressed in a peasant's garb. "Is the princess gunna be well again to visit us again soon? We's rarely get to see Her Highness all the way out here, and it's awful good to see her lookin' well and happy as she is." Pudding smiled at the girl. "Of course, na-no-da. Princess Ichigo will be well enough to visit again, hopefully, though with her wedding to Prince Masaya coming up, it may not be for a while yet."

The little girl frowned. "Thanks anyway, missus…" she muttered, and trudged away, probably off to finish her chores. Pudding felt pity for the girl. As she was about to dismount and run after the girl, probably to cheer her up by doing a special little performance, the troupe turned their horses around and started to head home. "Hurry it up, Pudding," Mint frowned, "honesty, it's just a beggar child; no need to get so upset about it." Pudding sighed, and followed behind Lettuce.

A pair of amber eyes followed their every movement, all the way back to the boundaries of Castle Aequalis. Zakuro's gut feeling stayed with her the whole time, and not once did she lower her guard.

As the stable hands helped the ladies dismount and lead the horses away (not that Zakuro and Mint needed help dismounting), Prince Masaya offered his arm to his betrothed, and when she accepted, he led her into the extravagant building, admiring the gardens in the courtyard along the way. "My, Ichigo, your gardener must be a brilliant man. These gardens are beautiful." Ichigo beamed, as she had asked the gardener to specifically plant the species of flower growing. "Do you admire the flowers?" she asked hesitantly. Masaya nodded, lost in rapture. Ichigo blushed once more, and tilted her head down politely so he would not see.

_Masaya is such a kind, gentle man. He even respects the earth and the flowers and trees that grow from it,_ Ichigo thought to herself. An image from her dream resurfaced to her mind suddenly, and she gasped, clutching at her throat in terror and halting in her footsteps. "Milady, are you alright?" Masaya asked worriedly, stepping in front of her. He held her shoulder in one hand, and her free hand in the other. Ichigo nodded, but dared not look him in the face, for the ridiculous possibility that it was stretched in a malicious grin. "Ichigo?" he asked again. Said princess nodded, and hesitantly raised her head. "Yes, I am well. Sorry for the concern, I merely tripped," she whispered, still not looking Masaya in the eye.

Masaya frowned, but took Ichigo's hands firmly in his. "I will have to look out for you more often then, yes?" he smiled. Ichigo looked at him, and smiled weakly in return, glad that is face was as handsome as normal. "I thank you, Prince Masaya. You are too kind."

As the couple proceeded inside, the Zakuro and Pudding followed after them. Mint and Lettuce went to the kitchens to help Akasaka, the cook. When they arrived, they were greeted warmly. "Ah, Lettuce, Mint, would you like to try my newest creation? It's a lemon cheesecake, but I've added some strawberry slices on top for the Princess. They are her favourite fruit, I've been told." Lettuce beamed, and Mint sighed in relief, glad that she was back at home in the castle. She hated travelling, unless it was to hunt. Lettuce set about preparing some tea for her and her friend, and then sat down to enjoy Akasaka's cheesecake. "It's wonderful, sir," Lettuce smiled when they were both finished. Akasaka smiled back. "Mint, would you mind setting out with a hunting party to find the castle some dinner for tonight? I'm afraid we've run out of meat."

X

In the drawing room, Prince Masaya and Princess Ichigo sat with the Earthian King and Queen, idly conversing as the servants prepared tea.

"So, Prince Masaya, what brings you to our Kingdom?" Queen Sakura inquired, her voice as kind and silken as ever. "I bring news from Angilorous and my father, Your Highnesses, concerning Demorous. It seems they plan to rally an attack. Scouts have reported seeing rogue Demorous garbed in armour and crude weaponry within our lands, near the border. Any attempts to approach the men have ended in casualties." "Tch." King Shintaro frowned, his head resting against his balled fist. "This isn't good," he finally said, after much thought. "We've managed to keep a shifty peace treaty with them since The Last Great War eight years ago. What motive could they have to attack either of our Kingdoms now? What benefit would they achieve?"

"The loss of the marriage between the two Kingdoms, and the child that union would bring. For the Demorous, that could be a terrible event. They would no longer have two small Kingdoms to war against, but two small Kingdoms united together with a common goal. That, for them, is a threat."

The speaker was Zakuro, who stood sternly at the door. King Shintaro beckoned to her. "Come here, girl, come here!" Zakuro's face flinched at the name, but not nearly enough for the stubborn King to notice and be offended by. "You're in charge of my daughter's private guard, are you not?" he inquired, looking the woman up and down with a stern eye. "Yes, Your Highness." The King nodded. "And you say these Demorous would be opposed to the marriage of my daughter and the young Prince?" Zakuro nodded, as did the King soon after. "You certainly have a keen brain for war strategy, it seems…" he pondered, stroking his chin in thought.

The Queen looked over at her daughter worriedly. The girl wasn't paying any attention to the conversation taking place, choosing instead to loose herself to the pleasures of her subconscious, the tea cup in her hand idly resting on the saucer.

X

_Author's Note:_

_I'M SORRY._


	8. Confrontations And A Forgotten Time

Chapter Seven - Confrontation And A Forgotten Time

Princess Ichigo wandered aimlessly around the castle's garden. Sighing to herself in faint pleasure, she kneeled next to a bed of daffodils and stroked a flower's petals between her gloved fingers. Her eyes closed as she relished in the feel, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. She pulled at the fingers of her gloves, sliding them off her fingers daintily. She smiled at the velvety soft feel of the petals. 

"Beautiful." The voice made her flinch backwards. Her hands flew behind her to cushion her fall. "Here, let me help you up, Princess," the man said, holding out his hand. His skin was creamy white; his fingers long, pale, and spidery like. Ichigo felt a surge of uneasiness and awe wash over her. She had never seen a Demorous before, in her entire life.

"Come now, kitten. Don't be afraid." Hesitantly, she raised her hand up to the demon, and he grinned, showing a row of shiny teeth, the canines sinisterly pointed. With her hand securely in his, he pulled her up suddenly, and she gasped as she fell against his chest and his spare arm wrapped around her lower back, hugging her body to his. She winced at his hold, and looked up at him, worry and confusion obvious in her eyes. His lips ghosted over hers, and she jolted back, fear overwhelming her delicate features. "P-please let m-me go, sir," she stuttered, not looking him. "And what if I say no?" he teased, letting go of her hand to hook his finger under her chin, forcing her gaze to his face. With her hand free from his grasp, she attempted to slap him, but he quickly caught her hand, and she winced in pain.

His eyes skimmed over her hand and fingers, grazed from her earlier fall. His eyes saddened, and he leaned and kissed each pale fingertip softly, before letting her go from his grip. He tore a considerable strip of fabric from his shirt, revealing his pale and toned midriff. Reaching for her hand again, he saw it was pressed firmly against the Princess's chest as she started to back away. "Gu-!"

He clamped his hand firmly over her mouth before she could finish calling for the guards. "Princess, Princess," he cooed, wrapping his arm around her again. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Don't you remember me?" he asked, sounding confused and upset. The Princess's eyes began to tear up in fear as she tried to shake her head. The man looked taken aback. "Ichigo? You don't remember me…?" he whispered, his grip on her faltering. "But Ichigo! It's me, Kisshu! You must remember!" he declared, grabbing her shoulders roughly. The Princess squeaked in fear. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe I've ever met you in my life. Now if you would kindly release me before I call for my guards," she demanded, her voice quavering. "Ichigo… I came all this way for you, and you don't even remember me?" Kisshu sighed, staring at Ichigo with sadness obvious in his features. She shook her head.

"Come with me," he suddenly announced. Ichigo looked shocked. "N-no!" she whispered fearfully, beginning to back away against his grip. "Ichigo, please, you must come with me!" he begged, grabbing her hand now, and pulling her in the direction of the Castle walls. "N-no, please leave m-me be!" she screamed, and Kisshu forced his hand over her mouth once more, wrapping his arm around her again as he led her further away from the Castle.

She was crying into his hand, crying so pitifully. She didn't even struggle. Could she even struggle? Was she still so weak from the last curse that she couldn't move against his hold? He weakened his grip on her a little, and she slumped towards the ground, his hand slipping off her mouth. "P-please," she begged, "please l-leave me be... I'll d-do a-anything…" She kneeled on the ground before him, the most beautiful woman in all the land, reduced to the epitome of pity at his very own hands. His heart wrenched in two at the very sight, and continued to break into tiny, tiny pieces with every strangled sob that escaped her delicate throat. He kneeled down next to her.

"Ichigo… I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fear me. I honestly wish you no harm, my sweet. Your beauty clouded my mind and judgement, and I apologise. I will not take you with me, Princess," he whispered sadly. Her eyes light up.

"Th-thank you! Thank you!" she cried, holding her hands to her lowered face. He could see the blood from her fingers staining her porcelain skin, and eased them away from her. She strained away from him, but as he wrapped the fabric that was still held in his hand around hers, she relaxed a little.

"Thank you…" she whispered, staring at her bandaged hand. He smiled at her, and lifted her chin so he could wipe away her tears. "My sincerest apologies, my sweet Princess. I did not wish to cause you such distress, but I am glad we are now on better terms. Please do not think so darkly of me." He reached out towards the nearest bush and plucked off a rose. Its vibrant colour reminded him of her lips, so rosy and full. He almost wished he had stolen more of a kiss from her. He held out the flower, and she took it from him, managing a small smile.

"Princess, may I request of you something?" Kisshu asked her. She looked confused and wary, and did not reply. "I merely ask that you do not tell anyone of this encounter. Our lands do not exactly see eye-to-eye, and I fear that this sorry encounter may throw our provinces into an already looming war. After all, it would not look too kindly towards my people if it is thought that the Prince of Demorous paid a visit to the Earthian Princess, would it?" Ichigo's face betrayed her thoughts. "Please, Princess. You must know I meant you no harm. It was a mere misunderstanding. I thought you would remember me from when you were a child." Ichigo shook her head.

"As I have p-previously told you… Prince Kisshu? I have not met you before. I have never been graced with the presence of one of your people, either," she explained. Kisshu shook his head. "If that is what you wish to believe, Princess, so be it. But be aware that even if you have not met me, I have met you, and I have this to prove it." He pulled from one of his cloak pockets a wooden doll, its pale surface worn and splintered with age, its 'hair' missing in several places. "This is the doll you left behind when I returned you to your land. I think you should have it back."

Princess Ichigo took the doll from him, and cradled it in her hands. "Why, this is my doll! I have two others like it in my room: one of Angilorous, and the other of Earthian. However did you come across it?" she asked, shocked. Kisshu laughed. "I just told you, didn't I? You left it in Demorous." She shook her head. "No, I have never been there. I rarely leave my own Province. I lost this doll around my tenth birthday, while travelling to Angilorous. Or so I'm told. I do not remember much of that time."

Kisshu sighed. "Well, my fair Princess, I believe it is time I take my leave." Ichigo nodded, her eyes not leaving her doll. "I shall see you again soon, kitten," he whispered to her, and when she looked up in shock, he was gone.

Ichigo knelt there for the next few hours, until her guards finally found her in the darkened rose garden, still clutching her doll in her uninjured hand, the rose in the other, her face glistening with long-dried tears.

X

Ichigo was normally quiet, but there was something different this time, Queen Sakura mused. Normally she would have greeted her mother, but her daughter had not said a word since the guards had found her in the rose garden a small while ago.

"Ichigo, dear?" she asked, and Ichigo raised her head. "Is everything alright?" The only answer she got was a nod, before her gaze headed back to something in her lap. "What have you got there?" Sakura asked, standing to walk over to her daughter. It was a little wooden doll, pale and worn, it's straggly hair falling out in certain places. "Say, isn't that one of the dolls your father got for you years ago?" Another nod. "Isn't this the one you lost?" A nod. "How did you get it back? Where did you find it?" Ichigo's gaze drifted to the window. It seems her attention was lost.

Sakura sighed, and moved back to her chair to resume her reading. "Curious. Very curious," she muttered, glancing at Ichigo before picking up her book.

X

Ichigo slept restlessly that night. She was alone. She was afraid. She didn't wish for last night's dream to come and haunt her, and she didn't wish for dreams of a pale man who vanishes into thin air. He plagued her thoughts, and she hated him for it. Who exactly was he? She knew he was Prince Kisshu of the Demorous, but that told her nothing of who he was. Their brief encounter was nothing like what she had ever experienced, yet she could not help the feeling that his presence was familiar.

Who was he? His pale, creamy skin, strangely colour moss-green hair, and bright, mischievous amber eyes. He was strange. He was sinister.

She tossed over in her large bed, her sheets damp with sweat. She felt hot. Throwing the sheets off the bed, she wrapped her arms around herself as the cool air from the open window pierced her thin white gown and covered her body with goose bumps. She moaned in mental frustration and agony. She opened her ears blearily, and stared at her hand. It had since been cleaned and freshly dressed with a white bandage, and she felt disappointed.

She lifted her legs out of bed, and stepped quietly across the room, and out the slightly ajar door. Making her way down the hallway, she headed to the medical room. Opening the door quietly, so as not to wake the nurse, she tiptoed in, stopping at the rubbish bin. Feeling slightly queasy, she looked inside. She could see the dark ribbon, and hesitantly reached in and retrieved it. It was a dark green colour, with a few darker spots of varying size - probably her blood. She made her way back to her room and into bed, clutching the ribbon tightly in her hand.

She slept soundly that night.


	9. Decisions

Chapter Eight - Decisions

"Prince Masaya is to pay another visit today, Princess Ichigo." The date of the wedding was drawing ever nearer, and Ichigo felt strange - fearful, almost. She worried her nightmare might become truth. "Princess Ichigo?" She turned to her attendant. "Yes, what is it, Lettuce?" Lettuce smiled at her friend. "Nothing, milady. What do you feel like for lunch today? Chef Akasaka and I will prepare it at your leisure." "Ah, just my regular meal will suit fine, my friend," Ichigo decided, smiling. As Lettuce went about her duties, Ichigo took a seat at the old, weather-beaten wooden table in the kitchen, thinking she might dine with her friends today. Sure enough, as the smells of hot food wafted through the grounds, many of her servants and attendants made their way to the kitchen. As they saw their Princess seated at the table, they all bowed, before she quickly waved them to take a seat. "No need for such formalities amongst friends," she laughed, moving over some so a few more could take their seats.

A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps sounded, alerting the hungry people to the appearance of the chef, who graciously walked toward them, pushing in front of him a large pot of stew, a few loaves of fresh bread and several bowls on a trolley. As each person was handed a bowl filled nearly to the brim with soup, chatter broke out amongst the group. They spoke of many things: sport, horses, hunting, and general gossip. Once the bread was set down in the middle of the table and Akasaka took his leave, Ichigo expected them to begin eating, but they did not. The chatter continued, but it seemed strained now, as if begging to subdue into silence so they could eat. This fashion continued for several minutes until Ichigo's meal was brought out by Lettuce, who then took the last seat at the table and waited. So Ichigo waited as well. Whatever they were doing must be important to them.

After a minute of silence, Lettuce spoke up. "Are you not hungry, milady?" Ichigo nodded. "I will admit I am, but you all seem to be waiting for something, so I am doing the polite thing and waiting with you," she said ignorantly. Lettuce giggled. "Milady, we are waiting for you. It would indeed be rude of us to eat before Her Royal Highness."

The news struck home, and Ichigo's face cascaded into a crimson blush. "O-of course. My apologies, friends. Let us eat, then," and Ichigo picked up her cutlery and began to eat. As soon as the first morsel was within her mouth, everyone else picked up their cutlery, and began to eat with polite gusto, and the chatter picked up again.

Ichigo ate her meal quietly. The difference in food surprised her. Why she was prepared her usual strawberry tartlet and yoghurt, her friends and servants were supplied with a bowl of what looked like brown lumps. "Um, do excuse me-" she began, and the whole table was quiet. A little more nervous, Ichigo inquired to what it was they were eating. "Have you never had a vegetable stew, Princess?" Mint inquired, and said Princess shook her head. "What is it?" With a few small chuckles from around the table, Mint and Lettuce explained it to her. "Oh, that sounds a lot better than it looks!" she exclaimed when they were done, and looked down at her own meal. "I feel quite rude eating this beautiful meal when you are spooned out stew every day…" she mumbled, and denials went around the table. "Oh, no no, Princess!" they exclaimed. "We don't mind, really," they continued to insist. Ichigo smiled.

Sitting undetected on a tree behind them, sat a pale skinned man with hair as green as the above foliage. It was a perfect cover for him, as the bare trunk and branches were as pale a colour as his skin. He sat reclining high above the little gathering, avidly watching them. His features were emotionless, yet intense, as he observed his kitten eating with her slaves. "Disgusting," he murmured, before disappearing in a ripple of air.

Below, Zakuro sensed a disturbance, and whipped her head around sharply to stare at the old tree behind them. "What is it, Zakuro?" the rest of them asked hesitantly. "…Nothing," she murmured, slowly turning back around.

X

Kisshu stalked through the Halls of his castle home, most of the walls in need of repair, and the floors covered in dust and filth. 'What is she thinking? Eating with slaves, when she has extravagant tables and people to wait on her? Does she even realise what she has? How privileged she is?' he fumed to himself, as he made his way upstairs.

"Moana!" he shouted once reaching the top. A woman popped her head out of the doorway. "Yes, Prince Kisshu?" she asked softly. Moana had changed in the last nine and a half years. Even though she was still technically a slave, as she was not allowed to leave the castle, under Kisshu's orders she was not given any chores or jobs, and was allowed decent, respectable clothing. Kisshu even gave her her own slave girl to help her dress and do her hair, though that was more for his benefit that hers. The girl he had picked only a few years ago was small, and young, and had light purple hair and green eyes. Even though the twelve-year-old looked a fair bit different, Kisshu couldn't help but see the young Earthian Princess in her features and timidness. He made sure both Moana and little Marie were kept safe and in good health.

Moana's nervous half-smile lightened his mood somewhat as he stepped over the last step and kissed her forehead. "Sorry I went out. I had some business to attend to," he informed her, grabbing her hips and bringing her close to him. Moana just nodded.

Kisshu stared at her. He didn't know what he was doing with Moana. He honestly didn't. Over the years, he had grown a little attached to their encounters, but quite frankly, he was pretty sure she was terrified of him, even after nine years of letting her live like a princess. But he could see why. Throughout those nine years, Kisshu had raped her. Each time, she begged him not too, but his lust and need would take over. It didn't happen often, fortunately for her, and with the terrible fertility rates the Demorous suffered, he doubted anything would come of it. He knew better then to let his seed spill inside her, anyway - any illegitimate heirs he conceived with a slave girl would instantly be killed by the Elders, to prevent any spoiling of the blood line, the mother included. They didn't approve of Kisshu's relationship with Moana, as it was.

His eyes turned to hunger as these thoughts ran through his mind. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the nearest room, pinning her against the door as soon as he closed it. His mouth met her neck, and his hands pulled her body closer to his from her hips. She gasped, "Please, no!" Kisshu stopped and looked her defiantly in the eye. "Why won't you accept this? Why won't you enjoy it?" he demanded, before ravaging her neck once again, this time biting her as well. "Oh! Please, Kisshu, please don't," she begged. "T-This isn't what I want!" Kisshu ignored her, letting his hands travel around her body. "What do I have to do to make you want me?" he whined impatiently, whispering it in her ear. She whimpered. Getting frustrated, he pushed her against the door, making her cry out in shock. "Answer me," he demanded, before claiming her mouth with his own for a few seconds. "P-p-please…" she whispered, tears rolling down her face. "Fine," he said bluntly, frustration evident. He twisted the key that was conveniently sitting in the lock, however, and removed it, effectively looking her in the room with him.

Walking around the room, he noticed it was the same room he had kept Ichigo in ten years ago. Of course, it had been refurbished since then, and now hosted a bed, two sets of dark, battered drawers, and a writing desk dimly lit by a small window above it, a few quills scattered on the floor next to it. He moved over to the bed, removed his shirt, and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Come here," he said. Moana hesitantly followed him to the bed, and sat next to him when he motioned for her to sit. He grabbed her hand, and cupped it over his obvious erection. "You see what you've done?" he complained, as if it were her fault. "I-I'm sorry, Prince Kisshu," she murmured, looking away. "Look at it," he said, almost pleading for attention. After all, he was still a hormone-driven young man, with very little sexual gratification.

Looking at his crotch nervously, Moana watched as Kisshu made her hand travel to his waistband, and move her hand under it to cup his manhood in her hand. It felt warm. She heard him sigh when she moved her fingers slightly, running it over his shaft a little, and it surprised her. "Do…" she began, but stopped herself. "What is it, Moana?" He sat up a little, curious. She blushed a little in surprise. "Do… Do you like this?" she murmured timidly, looking away. Kisshu was surprised too. "Do you prefer this?" She nodded slightly, her fingers running slowly over his manhood, as if shy.

Kisshu pulled her gently down next to him, her head now resting on his arm, her hand still stroking him gently. He rested his free hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at his eyes closed in pleasure.

Little Marie walked into the room, her view of where Moana's hand was thankfully obscured by Moana's body. "My prince…" she murmured, not knowing what to do with herself. Kisshu sat up, and Moana removed her hand inconspicuously. She noticed her fingers had traces of a clear liquid on them. "What is it, Marie?" Kisshu asked softly. "The Elders wish to be graced by your presence," she said, and Kisshu cursed, making Marie and Moana flinch. "Those bastards probably found out about where I went," he swore, picking his shirt up off the ground and slipping it over his head again. "Thanks," he said, ruffling Marie's hair as he left the room. Marie looked over at Moana. "Shall I prepare a bath, milady?" she asked hesitantly.

Kisshu entered the haughty chapel where the Elders resided, fuming to himself. He hated coming here. Since he witnessed Ichigo's cursing, this place seemed disgusting to him. We was disgusted with himself, too, for bringing her here. She was so full of life those few days she had where her spirit had healed. "What is it?" he demanded, trying to hide the venom in his voice. The Elders came into view, followed by his mother, and younger brother Taruto. "Mother? Taruto? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. "Your brother has been assigned to the mission of retrieving the Earthian Princess," the Elders announced. Kisshu's heart dropped, and then flew back up in unexpected rage. "No!" he shouted. "Again? Wasn't it enough that we cursed her ten years ago? Now we have to do it again?"

The Queen moved over to her eldest son, her hands shaking as she reached out to grasp at his shoulders. "Kisshu, my sweet, what is the matter? This will make us powerful again! With her spirit, we can finish what your dearest father started, and restore Demorous to it's former glory!" she chuckled insanely. "Demorous only fell into ruin because of him!" Kisshu grunted, ignoring his mother, who circled around him, trailing her hands over his back and chest.

"Kisshu, you always knew this day would come," one of the Elders said, his sickly pale hands on Taruto's shoulders, a smirk crossing Taruto's features. "Yo, bro? What's the big deal, anyway? She's just an Earthian," he teased purposefully, making Kisshu grit his teeth. "Nothing," he said through clenched teeth as he turned towards the door. "Nothing at all," he said as he left the chapel.

Outside, Kisshu felt like punching something. They were going to damage Ichigo's spirit again. They were going to kidnap her, and bring her back to this dark, horrible place. He looked around the dreary streets. He saw old cobblestone roads that in his childhood looked magnificent now overgrown with weeds and in disrepair. He saw the homeless curled up on the side of the road, some broken, some dying. It made his heart clench at the decision he had to make. Sacrifice the Princess he felt so abnormally attached to to save his people and his country, or sacrifice his country and people to save the Princess who didn't even know who he was.

X

_I know I promised a few of you that the chapter would have been out a few days ago, but I got given a fuck load of assignments at school that I had to work on, and only managed to write little bits of this chapter here and there. Sorry~_


	10. Nightmares

Chapter Nine - Nightmares

Kisshu awoke in a feverish state. Nightmares of a girl dressed in white filled his mind. She looked distressed, scared, and beautiful. She looked like she needed help. His help. He scoffed to himself, and turned over, shivering against the cold. Staring out the window, Kisshu thought about the Princess he had seen in his dreams, for it was definitely the eloquent Ichigo he had seen; all dressed up in a pretty white frock for her wedding day. His heart strings began to dance around each other, until they became tangled into the painful realisation that he was falling in love with this girl.

He became angry. It was all her fault! If it weren't for her, he wouldn't feel like this. He wouldn't have to make such a difficult decision. If it were anyone else, he'd waltz him or her up to the chapel and sacrifice them himself, just like his father would have. Instead, he was left tossing and turning all night, every night, not knowing which path he wanted to walk down. Turn traitor to his province, the only of the three to accept him, or sacrifice the one woman who had ever attracted his interest?

Moana. He sat up in bed. What about Moana? He thought about the slave girl. She was pretty. She was his. Why didn't he feel anything for her? He'd been sleeping with the girl for nearly ten years, and although she always satisfied his physical needs, he was always mentally disappointed. Not with her, though. He was disappointed with himself. He hated having to use her, he hated not having a warm, slender being beside him as he slept whom he loved, and who loved him in return. Tossing the covers off himself, he stepped out of bed and over to the open window.

He shivered again. It was cold, he knew that, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. "I'm so confused…" he murmured through gritted teeth, his head dropping, his eyes clenched shut, his hands clutching the window frame tightly; so tightly, he grazed his fingertips against the rough stone.

This was his land. This was his province. This was his responsibility. And he didn't know what to do about it. "Father…" he whispered. "Father… I don't know what to do. About Mother, about our people, about anything. I wish you were still here." Opening his eyes, they were hardened. "It's all their fault. The Earthian and Angilorous. It's their fault," he muttered harshly. "I'll make them pay!" he shouted through the window. "They did this to us!"

His infuriated gaze swept over the dead fields, the crops that never grew, the run down houses that couldn't be repaired. Ever since the war, ever since they killed his father, things had been like this. It was their entire fault.

X

_He looked over at his father as he crossed the hall in his armour, his helmet at his side._

"_Father?" he called out, confusion evident in his voice. King Pai heard his five-year-old son, and stopped. He smiled at the boy. "It's okay, Kisshu. You'll understand soon enough," he said warmly, and stepped out of the room. There were a lot of men in the room, all dressed in armour as well, and they followed him out, leaving Prince Kisshu alone with his mother, who placed shaking hands on his shoulders._

"_Mamma, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her, looking up at the beautiful queen. She shook her head and hurried away, hiding her face in her hands. Kisshu looked around, confused. "What's going on?" His voice echoed around the empty room._

_Kisshu watched the smoke rise into the sky from his bedroom window. He watched, horror struck, as the village was burnt to the ground and any people who fought back were cut down mercilessly. He ran down the stairs. He'd stop them. He'd stop them all._

_He saw strange men in the castle. They had dark sin and weird light coloured hair. One of them noticed him, and stopped. Kisshu became afraid. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Mu-Mu-Mummy!" he cried out, crouching down. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed, but nothing happened. After a small while, crying, Kisshu stood up shakily, and stumbled outside._

_What he saw only made him cry harder. There was blood everywhere. All his friends, all the friendly villagers who showered him with praise, and a few of the weird men he saw in the castle - their bodies were strewn across the ground. He ran, tears still spilling from his eyes. "Father!" he cried out desperately. "FATHEER!"_

_He ran for as long as he could, and collapsed onto his knees. He looked up, and saw two men standing before him. One had dark, charcoal skin, with wispy blonde hair. The other looked like a Demorous, except his hair was fair, like the other man. Sobbing, he stood up and backed a way a little, fearful of the two men, whose armour shown with the blood of their victims. "Shintaro, Aoyama. You leave my son out of this."_

_Kisshu looked past the two men, and met eyes with his father. He was hurt, badly - he could see the blood splattered against his face, and the way he clutched at his ribs._

"_Kisshu. Go look after your mother," Pai said, a small smile appearing on his features. Kisshu nodded hesitantly. "F-Father… Everyone's dead!" he announced fearfully. Pai nodded, a grim look on his face. "I know, son. Go look after your mother. Look after her for me." Kisshu nodded again. "You'll… You'll be coming home soon, r-right?" Pai smiled, a caring, fatherly smile. "I'll be right behind you."_

_Kisshu turned and ran. At the end of the road, he looked bad. His eyes widened as the blade cut through his father's neck, as he saw the head fall loose of the body and land with a distant 'thud' on the ground. He saw one of the men turn and look at him. And he ran._

"_Mummy!" he cried, running through the castle. "Mummy!" He tripped over one of the many pieces of debris on the ground. Sobbing, he pressed his face into the ground. He didn't understand. What was happening? Why was it happening? "Mu-uh-uh-mmyyyy!" he sobbed. He heard a lock click, and a door was thrown open. "Kisshu!" he heard his mother's voice call out. He crawled into the room, into her arms. She closed the door, locking it behind them, and hugged her boy as hard as she could against her heavily pregnant frame._

X

Kisshu punched the wall, and it felt like a knuckle or two broke. Cursing, he left the room, heading down the hall. He climbed a flight of stairs and knocked on the first door. It took only 30 seconds for the door to open slightly and Moana's face to become illuminated in the moonlight. She looked confused, as well as half asleep. "M-My prince, whatever is the matter?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she opened the door wider for him. He stood in the doorway still, staring at her. He whispered her name, and she looked nervous.

She stared at his face. He looked upset. Hesitantly, she reached out for him. He came easily into her arms, leaning all his weight upon her small frame as he buried his head into her shoulder and her arms gripped onto his back in a supportive embrace. This was strange, she thought. She lead him into the room and sat him on her bed.

"Little Marie?" he questioned softly, looking over at the small sleeping form on the other side of the bed. "She had a nightmare…" Moana answered softly, looking away. Kisshu nodded. Looking over a Moana, he grabbed her chin in his hand gently. "I'm sorry," he said, earning much surprise from the servant. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward slowly and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't understand, Moana. I try so hard to make myself love you. It's hard. And I don't know why. You're beautiful, kind, and humble. What's wrong with me?" Moana's body froze up in shock. The Crown Prince Kisshu wanted to _love_ her? This was indeed strange. But she shook her head and reached up to brush away the frustrated tears that were threatening to spill over.

"It's okay, my Prince. You don't have to love me," she offered, but he grabbed her hand. "No, it's not okay. I've deflowered you, and defiled you, all in a state of hormonal lust. And I'm sorry for that. It was wrong of me, and I wish to make amends."

Moana just nodded, her eyes downcast; her hands in her lap. Kisshu felt Marie roll over in her sleep, and looked over to see she was now in the middle of the bed. He smiled softly. She was so young, so pure. She was untainted by war, uncorrupted by betrayal. He stood up and walked around the bed, and lay down next to the sleeping child. Brushing a strand of soft hair over her ear, and looked over at Moana. She looked scared, nervous. "Come to bed, Moana. I just need some company tonight…" he murmured, closing his eyes. He felt her body shift into a sleeping position, and when he opened his eyes again, she saw her closed ones, her pale, delicate hand resting over her chest.

Within minutes, everyone was asleep.

X

Ichigo fingered the ragged piece of material she held in her hand. The dark green fabric showed signs of poverty, even though the man whom it belonged to had claimed to be a Prince. Was he an impostor? She pondered these thoughts as she headed towards the library. She felt like doing some research.

Walking through the aisles of huge, well-kept books, Ichigo trailed her bandaged finger over the great volumes, tracing history. "_The Demorous War_…" she read aloud, and pulled the book from its place. It was smaller than the others, being only two centimetres thick, and she flicked through its pages as she walked to a reading desk.

What she found in the book horrified her.

X

_Sorry about the prolonged absence, though I'm sure you're all used to it by now. Sorry, again. I noticed a few errors in the last chapter when I read through it again, such as little Marie walking into the locked room and such, so I hope you'll forgive me for little mistakes such as that. Perhaps I should enlist the help of a beta-reader/editor? With their help of course, I'd deliver much more proficient chapters, and if they pressure me enough, faster chapters._

_Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Also, reviews are much appreciated. As a few reviewers may have noticed, I tend to update faster with the motivation that people like my tale. Though, if you're going to review, at least make it decent and offer me some criticism. Simple reviews like: "Cool chapter, update soon," aren't very inspiring._

_Thanks for all your support._


	11. Resurgence of War

_TTHHRREEEE MMOONNTTHHSS I'M SO SORRY. On the bright side, my assignments are finished, my exams are done, and I've officially and finally graduated from high school. So now, I have a lack of excuses to procrastinate from writing this story. I know all of my readers are enjoying the story so far, and nearly every reviewer has wanted the next chapter already. So, I sit down today, with 1,600 words written already (the equivalent of most previous chapters), and I intend to write another thousand words or so, due to the request of an lovely reviewer, who wanted longer chapters. I wish more reviewers were like that._

_Onto more important business: I do believe it's a good idea to tell you all how old everyone actually is, as I've been very inconspicuous about everything. Helps to have some background info, yes?_  
_Ichigo is nearing her 20th birthday, Kisshu is between the ages of 23 and 24, Zakuro is 25, Mint and Lettuce are 20, and Pudding is 15. Taruto is nearing the age of 16, and Masaya is 21._  
_I've noticed I haven't exactly been sticking to set ages in past chapters, and this could be a bit confusing. I apologise. I've also noticed I've given two causes of death for King Pai. The first was in Chapter 1, when I said that Kisshu's mother killed him, and another in a recent chapter. I've rectified Chapter 1, so you might want to just nip back and reread it, or something. :/ Other chapters have had minor changes as well._

_So enough with my simply enormous author's not, and on you move to the story. I hope I never have to write another one of these again. ._._  
_I hope at least someone (however unlikely) has read this._  
_Faithfully yours (although under doubt), Carly._

**Chapter 10 - Resurgence of War**

"What is the meaning of this?" Ichigo demanded, slamming the book down on the table with such a force that her mother's teacup was knocked over, spilling earl grey tea over the dark mahogany wood. "Ichigo, whatever is the matter?" King Shintaro demanded, gesturing for a servant to come and clean up the mess. "You destroyed an entire province! And for what, a theory?" Ichigo was furious, and she didn't know why. She had only been very young at the time, not even two years old. It shouldn't matter to her what her father did to the Demorous. But it did matter.

Ichigo was a sweet, kind-hearted woman with good wishes for everyone she met. The thought of her father and the King of Angilorous slaughtering hundreds of people, burning towns to the ground, ransacking the Demorous capital horrified her. The little book had given perfect detail as to what had happened seventeen years ago.

"Ichigo, where did you find this?" Shintaro asked in frustration. "It was in the library," she answered, looking away from her father. "Of all the books to pick up and read…" he muttered, fingering the light, leather-bound history. "Since when have you found an interest in Demorous history, Ichigo?" Queen Sakura asked as she was handed another cup of tea. Politely declining a cup from a servant, Ichigo shook her head. "I don't." Shintaro looked like he wanted to rip the book to shreds. "Then why THIS book? THIS book, of all the thousands available in the land!" he shouted, throwing the book down in anger. He stormed out of the room.

Ichigo looked after him, betrayal and sadness evident on her face. "Ichigo, sweetheart, sit down," Sakura asked, patting the seat beside her. Ichigo sat, and fiddled with the creases in her lavender day dress. "The Demorous War affected Earthian greatly, affected your father greatly. It was a necessary action." "But Mother, I don't understand. There wasn't any evidence against King Pai, it was all just speculation."

Sakura closed her eyes, sighing. "It was a difficult time, my child. In those days, speculation was all it took. The kingdoms were fighting - they were petty fights. Earthian and Angilorous were working together, and when Pai came forward with an offer of peace for Earthian, they came toward Angilorous in war. The Demorous are dangerous folk, Ichigo. The sacrifices needed for peace with them far outweighed the benefits. So, in order to protect Angilorous, their King and your father ambushed the Demorous capital, and killed King Pai. Of course, I do not agree with many of the things they did that day, but what could I have done?"

Ichigo was in tears. "But look what they've become!" she cried. "Their land is in ruin, still!" Sakura was taken aback. "What do you mean, Ichigo? How could you know that?" Ichigo wiped away her tears, afraid she had said too much. "When is Prince Masaya next to visit?" she asked. Sakura pursed her lips, knowing now that her daughter was not telling her something. "Not for a while. Instead, you are going to meet with him in Angilorous in a week's time." Ichigo wasn't really listening. She nodded dully and walked away, taking the small book with her. She went back to the library; intent on discovering all there was to the Demorous.

X

Prince Masaya writhed in his sleep. There was anger; there was agony. He awoke, but was it really waking? He still felt the same. He lunged out of bed, and slammed his fist into the wall. He could feel the skin break on his knuckles. This made him even angrier. He wanted to shout, to scream, to roar like a ferocious beast. He paced around the spacious room, furious. What was the meaning of this? Why was he angry, anyway? A feral growl escaped his throat. What was happening? His head felt like it was pulsing, ready to implode. He clutched at his hair, pulling, tugging. He fell to his knees, his forehead resting on the ground. "Go away… Go awaaaaay…!" he forced out between clenched teeth.

The pain suddenly subsided, and all the frustration and anger ebbed away. He collapsed onto his back, panting. "What is happening to me?" Masaya moaned, rubbing his temples. He had been suffering from these episodes most nights now. He remembered a number of nights around the age of ten. He had been angry and in constant pain. His nurse blamed it on boredom and the disappearance of Princess Ichigo from her carriage on the way to Angilorous. But it had been much worse than that, and Prince Masaya had a feeling that this would be very similar, but also much worse.

He struggled back into bed, pulling the silky covers up to his chin, his knees curled up towards his chest. "Ichigo will be here in a week. I must make sure I have this under control…"

The next morning, Masaya was as sweet and charming as always. Nobody could tell the Prince was tormented by nights of restless, painful sleep, though it took a lot of his effort to stop the anger overcoming him during waking hours.

"My son!" came the booming voice of King Aoyama. "Are you looking forward to the company of the lovely Ichigo this coming week?" The young Prince expressed his enthusiasm to his father. "Wonderful!" he boomed again. He seemed more interested in the arrival of the young Princess than Masaya. "The two of you will make the perfect royal couple! The union of two races, for the first time in centuries! Your marriage will strengthen our ties with the Province of Earthian tenfold!" the King chuckled along, patting his son on the back in a gesture that he should walk with him.

They walked along the sakura trees for some time, neither saying anything. "My son, I sense a dark trepidation within you. Is all well? Is this arranged marriage a burden to you?" Masaya looked up, shocked. "Why ever should you think that, Father? I would like nothing more than to take the maiden's hand in holy matrimony. Her beauty exceeds that of any other women in Mundi, and her personality is as rare. She is like no other woman I have ever met." King Aoyama nodded in agreeance. Their walk continued for a few minutes more, before Aoyama nodded his head toward the younger man, and sauntered off to recline with his wife in the garden.

Masaya wandered alone for a while longer. He pondered over what his father said. Was it really a good idea? He discarded the thought, persuading himself that nothing would be better for him.

X

Kisshu lurked along the borderline of Demorous, Earthian, and Angilorous. He yearned for a view of the maiden who haunted his dreams. Since the first time when he was fifteen, he had learned who the woman of his dreams was. It was Ichigo. He needed to protect her from the casualties that his dreams foretold. He needed to make sure she was always safe.

This obsessive hobby of his kept him from his people for many days and weeks. He hadn't seen Moana in eight days - his mother and brother in twenty-three. He couldn't bear being as close as he could to Ichigo.

The sound of hooves clicking on the cobblestone path, and the trundle of a carriage nearby, alerted Kisshu to the approach of a procession. He glanced out of the cover of foliage, and stared at the Earthian carriage trundling along, and saw a flash of red from inside the carriage windows. Four horses surrounded the carriage (disregarding the two pulling the carriage): two in front, two from behind. The woman leading the procession looked fierce, her hand resting on the hilt of a sinister looking whip. The same expression adorned the face of a young woman guarding the rear – her eyes scanned the area ruthlessly, and Kisshu, noting the curved wooden bow on her back, was making sure not to move a muscle as the procession carried along beside him. The blue-haired woman carrying the bow seemed to sense something, something in his direction.

"Stop!" she announced hastily, whipping the bow off her back with an arrow already in her hand. The weapon hovered in Kisshu's general area. She had seen him, perhaps? He tried to sneak away. Maybe this idea wasn't that great, after all. She seemed to be well protected without him…

His slight movements alerted Mint closer to his place of hiding, and the bow steadied in his direction. "There's something in the forest, there. Men, ride fast with the Royal carriage to Angilorous and ensure the Princess' safety. Zakuro and I will take care of this."

The carriage lurched off, the Royal Chauffer pale-faced and anxious, the two guards riding at a brisk canter equal to the speed of the carriage. Zakuro dismounted her horse and drew her whip, edging slowly towards a silent Kisshu. He cursed mentally for his foolishness. There was very little chance of escape. If he stood still, they would no doubt find him. If he ran, well, they had horses and he didn't. Even if the horses could not navigate through the thick forest, a whip or arrow could quite effectively stop him in his tracks if he wasn't careful. He deliberated his options. Surrender was never an option for a Demorous. The borders between the Provinces were blurred, and if caught, they would certainly arrest him for trespassing. What's worse, he was royalty. He would have to use their little knowledge of Demorous to his advantage. If he was caught.

The two women edged forward carefully. He heard the older woman's whip slither along the ground as they stealthily approached his not-so-well-concealed spot. "We know you're there, Demorous. There's no use hiding. Surrender, and we won't have to hunt you down gut you like a pig," Mint spat, venom seething in her voice. Zakuro's face was impassive; void of emotion. Kisshu struggled silently with himself. What was he to do? There was no way he could escape, it seemed. He should have known she would have had the finest guards available on her trip to Angilorous - after all, he was the very reason why, although they did not know it.

His heart thumped in his chest; his palms were sweaty. His very brain seemed to be spitting out steam at how fast he was thinking of escape routes. Suddenly, everything became clear. He smirked. A Chimera Animal, of course!

He looked around for a likely target. The forest was still, and the air quite. Not a leaf moved in the tension. There was no target. The only living things present were the two women about to find and kill him. He made his choice. He leant to his left, towards the approaching Zakuro, and rustled some leaves. Mint's glare snapped from his exact position, to a little to her right. She edged closer to that spot. Soon, she was exactly in front of him. He stretched his arm out, his palm facing the girl, where a little light began to grow. The brighter is shone, to weaker Mint seemed to appear.

"Mint, what is it?" Zakuro asked, sensing something wrong. "I… I… feel… weaker…" she managed to mumble, before collapsing. "Mint!" Zakuro called, but she dared not approach the fallen girl. There was a criminal nearby. "Whatever is the meaning of this!" she demanded, of nobody in particular.

In Kisshu's hand lay suspended a crystal. One could almost say it looked like a pair of crystalline wings, almost similar to a lorikeet's. The crystal glinted blue as the light reflected across it.

Kisshu started to laugh: a sinister giggle. Zakuro's brows furrowed. "I can hear you, Demorous! Show yourself!" Kisshu giggled evilly again. "FUSION!" he cried, producing a Chimera Jelly, allowing it to consume Mint's spirit crystal. There was a flash of blinding light, and Zakuro was forced to stumble back and cover her eyes. When the spots had finally faded for her vision, she found herself face to face with…. A monster.

The beast was skinny and elongated; it's skin pale, but tinged with purple and blue - almost like a bruise. A pair of wings spread from between its hunched shoulder blades, in shades of ultramarine blue. Feathers spread from its wings and down over its body, covering what womanly features it still displayed. Hair sprung from its skull in the form of white, downy feathers, and gripped in its menacing talons was a sinister crossbow, constructed of odd materials a bird might make its nest with. A crowing laugh gurgled song-like from the beast's beak, as it plucked a feather from its body and loaded it into the crossbow.

Zakuro stood rooted to the spot, barely able to believe her eyes. It was only when the first, teasing feather broke through the skin of her arm was she brought back to reality. She looked down, and wretched the feather from her arm. It stung with brutal agony, and her hands began to bleed from the needle sharp spores of the feather - its tip had been dug deep into her flesh.

She brought her whip up and curled across the distance with a crack, breaking through the skin on the creature's face. Purple blood dribbled slowly down its face as it cawed angrily and loaded a few feathers, firing them off simultaneously. Battle ensued.

X

The carriage ground to a halt at the gates of Angilorous Manor, and several stewards and stable hands rushed forward with anxious faces. "Is everything all right?" one of the stewards asked, helping the trembling chauffer off this seat as the stable hands tried to calm the panicked horses. Servants and nobles from the manor had heard the commotion, and some were wandering outside to try and see what was happening. Prince Masaya was jogging across the well kept lawn a minute or so after, arriving in time to help the three ladies from the carriage before the horses were led away for some much needed water and a brush down. The two Earthian guards looked strained and alert, looking around fervently for any sign of the trouble that had caused the Princess's personal guards to usher the carriage to make haste from the border. Lettuce and Ichigo were shaken up from the hurried and bumpy ride, and Pudding was doing her best to entertain them, all the while being a bit jumbled herself. The three of them were ushered inside the manor as Prince Masaya and General Ryou questioned the nervous guards.

"What's happened? What has caused you such haste with only half your guard?" Masaya asked seriously. "We're not sure. Lady Mint sensed a danger just off the path, and prayed us make haste to protect the Princess," one guard said, clutching at the standard he held in his hands. The other piped up. "A few minutes after we left, a bright light exploded from where we'd just come from, and we could hear laughter. It sounded wrong, though. Evil. And the birds! It seemed like every bird in the forest was angry and afraid, at the same time. There was such a racket, and they were all flying everywhere!"

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed. "The birds, you say. Why, I remember a day a giant monstrosity attacked the castle, a few minutes after we had found Princess Ichigo nearly ten years ago. It was shaped like a bird, with feathers and talons and cruel beak. Back then, the birds did the same thing." Masaya gasped, shocked. "Could this be the same monster that kidnapped Ichigo ten years ago?" Ryou shook his head. "No. We killed that monster. Severed its head from its twisted body. Of course, the remains evaporated into smoke soon after, and what superstitious folk consider it's spirit drifted away with that smoke. We can't be certain." There was an unrivalled tension in the air as Ryou summoned the castle's defences to come to battle. "We must destroy whatever threat this may be," Masaya announced, drawing his sword from his sheath. He raised in the air. "For the fair maiden, Ichigo, we must vanquish this evil that threatens our peace!" The growing crowd cheered with gusto, as men dressed in armour and equip with swords and bows mounted their horses.

As Ichigo watched from a tower window, she saw Prince Masaya and his best General lead the way to battle.


	12. Angel

_``I wrote the battle scene in this chapter about twenty times. It wasn't good enough each time, so I decided to cut it from the chapter. ):  
I'm getting better though (not that I have much choice, as it's pretty obvious by now that this fan fiction is **SPOILER ALERT** going to end in war anyway **END SPOILER ALERT**)!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next instalment. And I'm sorry about how late it is, really. I know I said I had no more excuses, but I managed to find one. I now work full time. How_ sucky_ is that. Less free time than what I had studying full time - study was only 28 hours a week. Now I work 40. Damn it.__  
You're always on my mind. Carly._

PS - Thank you all for the 20 Story Alerts, 35 Reviews, 25 Favourite Story's, 5 Favourite Author's, and 5 Author Alerts. It makes me very, very happy. 

Angel

The battle waged for hours. From the highest tower of Angilorous Manor, Ichigo watched as the trees were shaken from harsh blows and wondered what could cause such an enormous tremor. A monster erupted from the cover of the trees and she suddenly knew. "Princess Ichigo!" Lettuce cried out as she fainted. "Ichigo na-no-da!" Pudding, with her impressive Jester's abilities, caught the Princess before she could fall and injure her pale, sensitive body. "Lettuce-oneechan, fetch someone to help the Princess to bed, and someone to fetch some tea and foodstuffs for us all." Lettuce nodded, and hurriedly left.

"Ichigo na-no-da? Wake up, oneechan," Pudding urged, shaking Ichigo's gently. A small moan escaped her lips, and her porcelain eyelids fluttered a few times before clenching shut in pain. "My head…" she whispered, her hand coming to rest beside Pudding's. "It'll be okay, Ichigo-oneechan. Lettuce has gone to fetch someone who will bring you to bed na-no-da." Ichigo petted the hand that was checking her forehead for a temperature. "You're an a-angel, Pudding," she smiled, opening her eyes and sitting up slightly. A few moments later, Lettuce and another servant entered the tower room, and the three of them escorted the Princess of Earthian to her chambers on the second floor.

`While Ichigo slept, Kisshu battled for what seemed like his very life against what looked like the whole Angilorous battalion. Chimera animal after chimera animal he sent out, defending himself against any who came close enough with the twin daggers he salvaged from his late father's weaponry arsenal. He had had several close calls already; the slashes against his face and chest enough proof to any that he was beginning to get weary. A tall figure lunged at him - a flash of blue - and Kisshu was pinned against a tree, a long sword piercing through the fleshy skin and tendons of his shoulder. He gasped in pain, but would give his captor no other pleasurable knowledge of his pains. He glanced up at the man; tall, tanned skin and dark hair. If Kisshu didn't know any better, he would think him of Earthian descent, but no. This man was none other than Aoyama Masaya, the Angilorous Prince. All he could do was snarl.

"You…" the Prince mumbled, furious. Kisshu paled. He was done for. This man, this _prince_ (he could almost laugh at the thought) knew who he was.

"You're nothing more than a low life piece of scum. Probably thrown out of your own kingdom and left to die a miserable death in a border skirmish. If only your arrogant Prince Kisshu had shown you some mercy, you wouldn't be left to mine," Prince Masaya spat. Kisshu's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't discovered. This imbecile didn't even know who he was. Kisshu could've laughed out loud. "Heh. Your mercy," he murmured. "What mercy? I've done nothing wrong. Our borders are ambigous. For all you know, you're trespassing on our land, you fool!" He couldn't contain it any longer. Maniacal laughter erupted from his lips, and the shaking that it caused shoved jolts of pain up his shoulders and down his arm.

"Contain him!" Masaya ordered, wrenching his blade free from its hold. Instantaneously, guards painfully pulled at his arms and forced them behind his back once he was away from the tree. Rough shackles were bound to his wrists and he was dragged along behind the victorious procession to Angilorous Manor.

From her chamber windows, the solitary Princess watched as the banners and standards in the colours of her Prince marched out from the trees, and the roars and laughter of the troops echoed across the grounds. She smiled pleasantly. Masaya's presence would lighten her mood. She turned away from the window, to sit on a chair sitting by a writing desk. Ichigo decided she would ask for him to meet with her in her sitting room at his earliest convenience, and proceeded to pen a letter.

"_My dearest Masaya,_

_I am terribly sorry about the commotion that my presence has brought upon your doorstep, and it would honour me greatly if you would so meet with me at your earliest convenience._

_I have had my ladies prepare my sitting room for your arrival, as I am not feeling well and the urge me not to leave the safety of my chambers.  
I do so wish to see you soon, safe._

_Your beloved, Ichigo."_

The quill scratched against the parchment as she signed her name. Her letter looked frivolous and clingy to her eyes, and her features saddened as the worried he might think the same. She shook her head. She could not lift her hand to rewrite it today, and had no patience to wait until tomorrow. She folded the letter and sealed it with wax from the nearby candle. At the door to her bedchamber, she handed the letter to an Angilorous servant and asked for the Prince to receive it whenever he could. The servant nodded giddily and ran off through the sitting room and into the hallway beyond, carefully shutting the doors quietly behind her.

Sighing in content, Ichigo wandered over to the large wardrobe on the far wall. She would have to make herself presentable to her Prince. She pulled out a simple white dress and caressed the flowery, pale pink embroidery on the hem of the sleeves and skirt, before pulling it on around her. She tugged the laces of her bodice into a comfortable pressure before tying them up in a bow. The dress flowed down around her slim figure and skimmed over the floor, covering her bare feet. Some white, soft-soled slippers for walking around the castle and its gardens she found tucked away in a draw built into the wardrobes bottom. Gathering some patchwork, Ichigo resolved to do some embroidery in her sitting room while she waiting for Masaya to arrive.

She did not have to wait very long. She had just cut the last thread off the stem of a strawberry when there was a gentle knock on the door. "You may enter," she said, her soft voice flowing under the door to greet the man waiting outside.

Masaya entered, his helmet under his arm, his armour still on. "Your servant found me in the Great Hall, not a few moments after I returned. I could not bear to keep you waiting much longer," he murmured softly, coming to stand near her. "I have not been waiting long at all, my Prince. Come, sit," she smiled, motioning to the lounge in front of her. A table separated them, and servants filled its space with tea, biscuits, cold meats and fruit.

"I wish I could have greeted you properly upon your arrival, and not ride off to battle," Masaya sighed, accepting a cup of tea from one of Ichigo's ladies in exchange for his helmet. "There were more pressing matters at hand - I do not blame you, but instead praise you for your quick decision making and defence of not only myself, my ladies and personal guard, but also the borders of our lands. It is your duty." Ichigo smiled softly at him, and Masaya smiled back, laughing a little. "That is very true, my lady, and I am very glad to say that we captured the culprit that so endangered our peace."

Ichigo started. "Really? And who was it, Prince Masaya?" Masaya leaned forward again, leaning his elbows on his knees; his hands clasped in front of him. "A Demorous. He's in the dungeons as we speak. They're getting bolder. Not to mention stronger - this one summoned a Chimera." He looked up at Ichigo. She had a cup of tea in one hand, the other clutched at her chest. "A real Chimera? But those are only stories, truly?" Masaya could see the fear and disbelief in her eyes. He sighed again, shaking his head. Standing, he moved around the table, and Ichigo stood at his approach. "I wish they were stories, my lady, but I have seen them with my very own eyes. This surely must mean our peace is threatened to end." He held out his hand. Ichigo clasped it with both her own, and stepped closer. Masaya wrapped his other arm around her and Ichigo rested her head in the crook of his neck. It felt strange. Masaya should have felt warm, comforting, but all she felt was the cold of the steel donning his shoulders.

"I would like to see the Demorous," Ichigo suddenly announced. Masaya was taken aback. "You.. would like… to see him?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes."

X

The dungeons were dank, dark, and smelt of mouldy straw and mildew. She didn't want to be here anymore, but she couldn't possibly leave without seeing this Demorous. Other than her mysterious visitor several weeks ago, she had never seen one of their kind. Masaya kept the slow and anxious pace with Ichigo as they walked down the dimly lit corridor to the cage where they were keeping the Demorous until they knew what to do with him.

"Right hand side, second last door," said the guard that was accompanying them. Masaya nodded, and the guard walked back to his post. Ichigo was already up against the gate, her delicate fingers twisted around the bars of the cell.

Kisshu looked up, hearing the guard's voice. It was almost like looking up and seeing an angel. Her white dress was a stark contrast to the dark walls and rusty bars of his cage, and he welcomed it. Her eyes were wide with familiarity. His own eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, as if to warn her not to say anything. He knew the Angilorous bastard would be with her. Sure enough, a second later, he strode into view, and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. It made him smirk that she barely even noticed it, so absorbed was she in him.

"Come to show me a pretty lass before I die, _my prince_?" Kisshu mocked, trying to find a dry spot in his cell. "You've got some nerve, bastard," Masaya seethed, coming to stand behind Ichigo; his other hand resting on her other shoulder, now. Ichigo flinched at the language. "My prince," she began, looking up at him. She saw the lightning in his eyes, and it frightened her. "I wish to leave…" she whispered. The smirk left his face as Kisshu realised the only bright and beautiful thing in his life was leaving. He stood up and took a step towards the bars, towards his kitten. Masaya pulled her away quickly. "Come, my lady," he said, never taking his eyes off Kisshu. Kisshu scowled.

X

This one was supposed to be longer, but you've waited too long and I need an easy break off point for the next chapter and this one is perfect. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys, I've got a problem. My laptop charger's short circuited. I'm writing and uploading this on my mother's tablet, instead.

Until I get a new charger cord, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. I could just write it up again on the tablet, but there's already three thousand words written on the laptop, and it would really suck to have to try and rewrite it all over again.

I'm sorry about the delay, guys. I'll get it fixed as fast as possible, promise.

In the mean time, write me some messages, with what you'd like to happen in the story, and I'll try and incorporate as many as reasonably possible. (:


	14. Visitor

I bought a new charger for my laptop. $120 later, I'm back to writing fanfiction at train stations and internet cafes. Terribly sorry about the delay, but at least I have a legitimate excuse now, hey? And it's not like I don't like writing this story, it's just that I usually have a lack of motivation and/or willpower to write after work. All I want to do is sleep. D;  
You can forgive me that, right?

I'm also starting to write a new Naruto story, untitled at the moment. It's going to help with my motivation, hopefully, so that I'm not just writing one thing and getting bored.

Also, totally bummed that nobody made any suggestions other than "Kill Masaya" or "Have Kisshu kiss Ichigo already".  
Yours always, Carly.

Visitor

That very night, Ichigo found herself unable to sleep. She tossed and she turned for most of the night, before raising herself from bed and covering herself with a thick coat, and donning the shoes she wore earlier. Her soft footsteps padded over the rich, mahogany wood quietly, the swishing of her coat the only other sound in the early morning air.

She wasn't sure where she was going. Her feet were leading her somewhere. She had been walking for what seemed like hours when she found herself standing in front of the guardroom. The door 0pened soon after she arrived. A guardsman without his helmet stopped in his tracks when he saw the Crown Princess standing there in her nightgown and a coat. A scarlet blush scattered his rough face, and he averted his eyes. "Is e-everything alright, m-ma'am?" the guard muttered. Ichigo started out of a daydream. "Oh…" she mumbled. "Um. I was hoping one of you gentlemen would escort me to the dungeons."

The guard looked taken back.

"Hey, uh, Edmund. Would you kindly escort our fair Princess to the dungeons? I don't believe I'm in the right state of mind, hahahaa…" The guardsman trailed off, giggling like an idiot before brushing past Ichigo on his way to bed. The man was obviously drunk, and she recoiled from the slight touch of his skin and the scent of the alcohol on the air.

Edmund the Guardsman came to the door a second later. "Don't mind Fredrick - he can never handle his drink well, but he knows how to treat a lady even when he's in such a state." Edmund was handsome, obviously from a long line of Angilorous nobles. He also lacked a helmet - the guards were obviously off duty and enjoying some time to themselves. "Come, ma'am. I will take you where you wish to go, not matter how… unusual it is."

They walked quietly down the hallways, Ichigo never really knowing where they were going. Edmund kept up a soft conversation, always talking about the Manor's history with his family, and how he was actually a distant cousin of Masaya's. It was all very interesting, but Princess Ichigo hadn't the slightest care for his great-great-great Aunt Hime, who was Masaya's great-great-great grandmother, right at this moment. Instead, she was marvelling at the masonry, and tracing the patterns into her memory. Edmund quickly caught on, and started talking more about the building than it's history and residents.

After what seemed like an era of walking, Edmund turned down a sharp alley, marked only by two lit scones on either side of the tiny passage. Ichigo almost kept walking, if Edmund had not taken a hold of her wrist and gently pulled her in the right direction.

"Is this it?" she asked quietly, looking about her. The place looked so different in the dark. She walked slowly to the cage down the end, trepidation suddenly overwhelming her. A voice rasped out before she got there. "Who's there? Go away!" It was a voice like no other. Edmund rushed in front of the princess, using his own body as a shield to protect her from whatever creature was making the foul noise, be it man or monster.

"It is only I, Edmund the Guardsman, here to check on the Demorous prisoner. Who be you, and why do you lurk these dark places?" The creature growled. "You're lying. There are two of you. Send the light-footed one away, before I laugh at her timidness and fear, and slice you both down where you stand!"

Edmund faltered, grinding his teeth. He drew his weapon. "Get back, Princess. Back to the guardhouse. Rouse the men. Please hurry. I will escort you back to your rooms personally upon our return, so that I may be sure you are safe. Go." 

Ichigo turned and fled from the terrifying scene. She tried finding her way back to the guardhouse, but couldn't. She collapsed and started to cry, knowing that she should have memorised the way to the dungeons, instead of the pattern on the walls. She reached out to the nearest one, and brushed her hands along the rough edges. "Suppose I could find my way back from the patterns?" she wondered to herself, standing up slowly. Running her hands along the wall, she distinguished what was familiar and what was strange, and eventually found her way back. She pushed the door open timidly, and wrinkled her delicate nose at the smell of sweat and alcohol. Most of the guardsmen had gone to bed, or fallen asleep in there chairs, but there were three others that stayed up late, one playing a soft tune on his lute, the other two rolling a pair of wooden dice between them on a rickety old table.

The guards looked up at her entry. "Milady, what are you doing back? And without your escort?" Tears welled up in her eyes again. "T-T-There's something wrong. In th-th-the dungeons. Sir Edmund t-told me to come here and g-get help…" Ichigo crumpled in the doorway. "I-I-I'm so scared…" she mumbled, before fainting, as the guards rushed toward her.

X

Kisshu scowled at the pathetic being in front of him. "How DARE YOU threaten Ichigo!" he hissed angrily. "It's her own fault for being so pathetic! And it's your fault she's like that, you disgusting piece of filth!" it hissed back. "I had nothing to do with it!" Kisshu lied, gritting his teeth in guilt and anger. His tormentor leaned forward, out of the shadows, and pressed its face up against the bars, grasping them with his hands in pure anger. "IT IS YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S YOUR COWARDLY PRINCE'S FAULT, IT'S YOUR DEAD KING'S FAULT, AND IT'S YOUR PITIFUL PEOPLE'S FAULT! IF YOUR KIND NEVER HAD OF EXISTED, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Kisshu lunged at the man through the bars, grasping him around the throat and lifting him from the ground. "You're right, you know. None of this would have happened. If Lord Demorous hadn't of existed, I wouldn't exist; my kind, would not exist. But you know who else wouldn't exist? Ichigo. And I think a world with a lady like her and a beast like me, is a whole lot better than a world without us both. Wouldn't you agree, Crown Prince Masaya?" He sneered, and threw him away from his cell with as much as his diminished strength he could muster. He heard a satisfying crack as he hit the opposite wall. It wouldn't have been enough to knock him out, he contemplated, but it was enough to give him a nasty bruise on his precious little head.

The effect was that Masaya was temporarily stunned. Whatever tormented state he had been in was subsequently halted, and he left the dungeons in a daze, nearly tripping over the dead and mangled body of Edmund on his way out.

Halfway down the hall, the stomp and clatter of guards on alert were heard approaching, and upon rounding the corner and seeing their Prince, there were filled with vigour. "Prince Masaya! There's an alert, in the dungeons!" Masaya smiled at his men. "No, no, it's okay. I was just in there talking with the Demorous when Edmund came in with Lady Ichigo. Ichigo left, and I sent Edmund back to his dormitory for the night. There's nothing to worry about - it was just a misunderstanding." The guards sighed in relief, before noticing something wasn't okay. "Are you alright, your Majesty? You look a little dazed." Masaya shook his head, partly to shake away his dizziness, and partly to cure his men's fears. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Escort me to bed, would you Jonathon?"

Every one went back to their rooms. Nobody checked the dungeons.

Ichigo waited a while for Edmund to return, as he said he would. He never came.

X

Ichigo frowned, and set down her floral teacup. Something about last night was just not right, she was certain, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Princess Ichigo? Do you not like your tea?" Lettuce leaned forward to look at her lady's troubled face. "Is it too cold? Too hot? Would you prefer an Earl Grey instead?" Ichigo shook her head. "No, it is not the tea that bothers me. It is quite delectable." Lettuce and Pudding set down their tea as well. "Ichigo-oneesama na-no-da?" Pudding stood on her hands and looked at Ichigo questioningly. She smiled at her antics. "Oh, Pudding-chan, you do delight me. I'm thinking I would enjoy a stroll to see how Mint is doing. Would you ladies accompany me?" The Princess stood and her ladies soon after. Bowing slightly, they both smiled their compliance.

"Come, milady. Let us get you presentable this morn," an Angilorous servant girl announced, opening up the door to Ichigo's inner rooms. "Prince Masaya had your attendant, Lettuce, share your measurements with our Seamstress, and several garments woven from the finest threads have been sent to your rooms. The Prince himself delivered them before you awoke."

The girl opened the large chestnut wardrobe and a glamorous array of colours met the Princess' eyes. She beamed. "Oh, how wonderful! They're all so exquisite and marvellous, Lettuce, look!" Lettuce smiled, while Pudding ogled at all the dresses. "They're so pretty na-no-da!" she exclaimed, running forwards and diving into the large space. She rolled around on the floor beneath the dresses, going "Rolo-olo-olo-olo-olo," while Ichigo and her other ladies giggled.

Ichigo stepped over her amusing jester, and admired her new clothes. Some of her old favourites where there, as well as some beautiful new creations. One in particular caught her eye - it was a soft emerald green coloured, floor length summer dress, with bunched sleeves. Pink ribbons in bows adorned the sleeves, and underneath, a semi-transparent material flowed down, adorned with small gems that glittered in the morning sun. "This one is perfect," she requested, and her ladies pulled it out and dressed her in it. "Shall we go?"

"Ah, first milady, we must do your hair. How would you like it today?" Ichigo sat, and let her ladies fuss over how she would wear her hair today. She felt them pull it up, sit it down, braid it, and all other sorts of styles, before finally deciding to pull it up into two bunches on either side of her head. "Lovely. Now, let us leave."

The hospital wing was filled with white light from the large, open windows at the end of the hallway. The main corridor ended with a reception desk, and the walk towards it saw them pass many doorways that lead towards various sick beds, storage rooms, and rehabilitation wards. The receptionist stood and bowed at the arrival of the Earthian princess. "Welcome, Your Highness. How can we assist you today?"

"The Princess Ichigo would like to see Mint, her personal guard who was injured on our journey." The receptionist smiled. "Right this way, milady." She took them back down the hallway and through a doorway. The room was filled with beds all containing injured soldiers. The fourth bed from the end caught the party's eyes, from a flash of blue and purple.

"Minto na-no-da!" Pudding squealed, running over to the two women in the cubicle. Zakuro stood and bowed to her lady, and Mint, unable to move much, merely bobbed her head. Ichigo waved her hand lazily, discarding such formalities between friends.

"Mint, my dear friend. How are you feeling?" she questioned, sitting in the chair offered to her by Zakuro. "I feel a lot better than yesterday, Your Highness. You needn't have come to visit - I will be able to move more freely in a few days." Ichigo smiled. "I'm happy you will be better soon! Is there anything you need until then, to make your hospitalisation more bearable?" Mint smirked. "Oh my lady Ichigo, you care too much. Although, if it is not too much trouble, I haven't had a good cup of tea in several days - my poor taste buds are going through withdrawals. Would you be able to send Lettuce off to the kitchens in search of some herbal tea?"

With all being said and done, the small party left the hospital. Lettuce bowed and left to find Mint some tea, and Pudding accompanied Ichigo around the castle, bouncing and telling jokes the whole way.

"Ah, Princess Ichigo!"

A charming voice resonated through the brightly lit hallway, emanating from the Prince. "Ah, Masaya. What a delight." Masaya chuckled and glanced at his feet. "Would you perhaps like to accompany me for a walk through the sakura gardens?"

Pudding giggled and ran off to the kitchens to bug the cook for some sweets, and Masaya and Ichigo strolled off towards the gardens. It was a pleasant day.


	15. Bloom

Bloom

Pink petals floated softly through the air, settling gracefully on the lush, green grass around the reclining couple. A sweet, faint smell of cherry blossoms hung in the air. The sky was a clear blue, dotted with fluffy white clouds. The sounds of air rushing through the trees serenaded anyone around to hear its whisper.

Prince Masaya and Princess Ichigo rested against the impressively gnarled trunk of the oldest sakura tree. Ichigo's eyes were closed peacefully, a light blush tinting her cheeks. A small smile graced Masaya's lips as he watched his betrothed relax in the dappled sunlight. The sun dancing over their entwined fingers caused the white gold and diamond engagement ring he had presented to her twinkle playfully. The two of them relaxed, away from their normal duties (or lack thereof, for Ichigo), sometimes exchanging pleasantries and small talk, before the Prince decided it was time for them to go back inside the castle for lunch.

"Oh, Masaya, wouldn't it be lovely if we could have a picnic, right here in the gardens?" Ichigo pleaded, unwilling to leave the shelter of the calming, whispering trees. Masaya chuckled, taking the Princess' hands in his own. "It would be, dearest, but there are important things we must discuss with our parents. We can come back to the gardens tomorrow."

The two of them strolled slowly toward the dining hall, which was beginning to congregate with hungry nobles and ladies. At seeing the royal couple, a path was made for them as they made their way to the top of the hall. In the centre of the highest table sat the cheery King Aoyama, his large belly nearly protruding onto the table. His elegant wife sat to his right, and Masaya took his place beside his mother. On King Aoyama's left were Ichigo's own parents, King Shintaro and Queen Sakura. Ichigo took her seat next to her mother. The King's Table sat horizontally at the head of the room, with four more tables situated directly in front of it, vertically. The room was buzzing with polite conversation.

King Aoyama's voice could be heard above the babble as he started a conversation with his only son. "So, my dear boy! How are your studies going?" he asked as waiters began to bring food out and set it elegantly on the table in front of them. "Ah, quite well, Father. I do believe I'm beginning to understand maneuver warfare and battle tactics, and how they were used in the Demorous Wars to our advantage." King Aoyama nodded proudly as he spooned several helpings of gravy onto his roast duck. "What about your skills with the blade?" was his next question. Masaya chuckled a little. "I don't think I'm having much trouble there. General Ryou would be surely disappointed if I were." The King merely chuckled, merriment clear in his eyes, too busy eating to do much else.

Ichigo looked down at her empty plate. Bowls of pumpkin soup, platters of several roasts, stands of poached fruits, plates of savoury pastries and glasses of sparkling wines covered the table, but she didn't feel hungry at all. She picked at a bread roll, waiting for the King to finish eating. It wasn't polite to leave just yet. In the mean time, she glanced down the table, only seeing strange faces. Everyone was too polite, or scared, to make eye contact with the future queen of both Earthian and Angilorous, but they gave slight nods and smiles when they caught her gaze.

After lunch, Masaya bid his goodbyes, and walked off in discussion with his father and King Shintaro, and Ichigo was left to accompany her mother. At the moment they were sitting in a brightly lit room with a half dozen other noble ladies, whom were all chatting aimlessly with a section of sewing or embroidery resting in their delicate hands. The Earthian Queen and Princess sat on a separate lounge from the other ladies and were engaging themselves in small talk. Queen Sakura was very interested in how Ichigo was spending her time at the castle.

"Oh, it's been refreshing, Mother. I do believe I've advanced with my embroidery skills, though I will admit it makes my hands ache something terrible after a small while. I've also developed a real passion for flower arranging - I will have to speak with the head housekeeper here about her flowers, they're quite exquisite." Sakura nodded approvingly. "You're turning into quite the flower yourself, Ichigo," she mused, eyeing her daughter fondly. "You grow more and more radiant with each passing day, and it warms me to think that soon you will be married and bear the children of both Provinces!" Ichigo blushed, lowering her eyes to the white cloth and pink thread in her hands. "I too, am warmed by that thought Mother. Masaya is so wonderful, and the wedding so near!"

Queen Sakura placed her sewing down, and poured herself some tea from the nearby tea pot. "Mmm, it won't be long until you are a bride, Ichigo. A week from now, you will be living in a new, foreign place, without your Father and I to look after you. And some time after that, you will be Queen, of not only Angilorous, but Earthian as well, and have many children to look after. It is something that I've always wanted for you."

Ichigo smiled softly, a blush dusting her cheeks as she imagined her future life with Masaya.

X

Kisshu lay with his back against the damp, cool wall. He was trying to think up a plan. He knew Taruto would be coming after Ichigo sometime soon, with her birthday drawing ever closer. The Elders wouldn't take any chances this time, thanks to him. They'd make sure they got her in time to perform the curse. This was the perfect place for him to be right now. The moment something happened to the princess, he would know about it. The walls were practically buzzing with gossip about his little kitten.

He stood up, and pressing his face to the bars of his cell, looked for the guard. He was standing against the wall, his helmet slightly askew as he slept - it seemed guard duty here was severely neglected, which suited him just fine.

Creating a portal, he passed through and appeared at the outside window of Ichigo's chambers. She wasn't to be seen, however, and inwardly Kisshu worried at where she might be. Had Taruto already found her? Impossible. The Elders would never have given him the powers to teleport at his age, and his chances of sneaking in and out of the manor undetected, with the Princess no less, were extremely unlikely.

He peered through some of the nearby windows, but there was still no sign of her. After twenty minutes of window peeping, he caught sight of two heads of strawberry locks. '_Her pink hair is hereditary, then_,' Kisshu mused to himself. An image of several small children came to his imagination; all of them with strawberry pink hair and long, pointed ears. He caught himself blushing at the prospect, and pushed the thought from his mind - as pleasant as the idea was. A cluster of emotions confused him and he inwardly cursed himself for getting distracted.

Oh, how he craved her attention. He had been bold with their encounter in Earthian - careless, even - but he would do it again. The breaths from her lips on his; the soft, feathery feel of her hand; they teased and goaded him, begging him to seek her company again. He touched his fingertips to the glass, picturing them touching her face, or stroking her hair. He needed to see her again. No - he saw her all the time. She needed to see him.

With a frown, he teleported back to his cell. It would be near impossible for such a feat in Angilorous Manor. Nearly everywhere she went, someone accompanied her, and it was partially his own fault for causing a ruckus at her arrival. He would have to wait. If only there were time… Kisshu needed a plan.


End file.
